SASUKE'S BACK Damn Prick
by Max Uchiha
Summary: Old friends, New rivals, Kinky brothers and sasukes first relasionship. Life at Konoha High will never be the same EVER again. First fic. Pairings Narusasu Kibanata sakulee ninjaten shikatem  irukaka n many more. M for swearing n citrus
1. Welcome to the Jungle

Ok my first Fanfic ever and i hope you all love it plz R&R

Max: Sasuke will you do the disclaimer :)

Sasuke: No

Max: I will drag you into THE ROOM

Sasuke: Fine Max doesnt own Naruto, Avenged Sevenfol, or Escape the Fate and god help use if she did

Max: :P I do own Black wings and weel Me *^_^*

Chapter 1 Welcome to the Jungle

Sas Pov

I looked outside to see the tree past bye in a blur, my brother was sitting beside me as usual as we headed to a new place to go to school. I turned to my best friend/ Itachi's fiancé and tapped her on the shoulder

"Yes Sasuke?" she replied to my silent signal and she raised a delicate black eyebrow in my direction.

"How much god damn longer" I hissed being tired of this trip. I mean I had been in this bloody car for 10 fucking hours. She rolled her eyes and turned back to looking outside the window. I followed her gaze and realized that we were there.

"I think you owe me something" she smirked a smirk that was similar to my Aniki but more elegant and knowing. She held out her hand as if waiting for something to be magically thrown in it.

"Hn" She threw up her hands and shook her head.

"You and him are so much a like I swear" I hissed at her for ever suggesting it

"Max," came the smooth voice of the guy next to her, Itachi, the bane of my existence. "leave my poor brother alone he is just jealous he cannot marry a beauty suck as you." I saw her blush and slap at him lightly. Yes, Max Yamanosha (soon to be Uchiha) was, as expected, intelligent, calm, caring, and beautiful. She had long black hair that spiked downwards to her midback, part of her hair lightly falling above her eyes. Her eyes were a stunning purple and she had a body that any athlete would die for but, I was gay so it really did not matter. Itachi did not know of my sexual preference(THANK GOD A.N SASUKE STOP ADDING LITTLE SIDE NOTES THIS IS MY PLACE TO ADD STUFF now shoo shoo). Max did though because she was my best friend next to this kid I met in Konoha when I was 5 named Naruto Uzamaki. If I had to choose one event in life that made me sure that I was gay was when I was thirteen and Naruto, or Dobe as I called him, was all up in my face leaning over my desk glaring at me because of my bloody cursed fan girls. I think he was pissed at me over the pink haired one named Sakura, or maybe it was the blonde one. The next second though his lips touched mine because of a fool in front of us hit him on accident. Though I guess I shouldn't call him a fool because of the opportunity he gave me. I felt an electric shock but he acted disgusted so I followed his act. I fucking hate that I still remember that idiot and I fucking hate that I still have the feeling of his lips on mine. I shook my head and glared out the window cursing my thoughts for running out of control. I am an Uchiha damnit and Uchihas show now emotions and are in PERFECT control of their thoughts. _"Yeah"_ went a voice in my head _"but you still wish you could lean him over that school desk and fuck him." _With that I slammed my head against the window. "Now otouto if you're done trying to get rid of some brain cells we are here.

I jumped out of the car and glared at the house laying in front of me. I had so many good but at the same time so many bad memories here. When Itachi told me we were moving back to Konoha I had no idea what to think. It means I could see my Naruto again but then again it would hurt me if I could not be his one. I slammed my head against the door jam

`"SASUKE WHAT THE HELL "Max screamed. She grabbed my shoulders n shook me. "We agreed you could ONLY do that if you saw mine and Itachi's sex room. Or do I have to take you back to the docters because you know I will if I have too." I shivered remembering that horrid day

FLASHBLACK:

"Aniki" I called slightly scared of the storm outside. Suddenly I heard a loud scream go through the night. I ran towards the sound and barreled into the room. "ANIKI I WILL PROTECT!" I looked around there were chains, whips, and dick looking things everywhere and my brother was above Max with a whip. He dropped it and walked to my shaking form. I turned around and shot outside into the cold rain, running towards my neighbor's house screaming "ANIKI IS BEATING MAX WITH A WHIP AND HE IS COMING AFTER ME! SAVE ME!" while lightening flashed behind me. My neighbors heard and quickly moved me to the police station where Itachi and Max had to spend an hour explaining what I saw and that even though I was 12 I had not had the sex talk yet because really Itachi was scared to give it to me and Max said it was HIS little brother not hers. That cold cruel night I found out the way you make babies and it was NOT the censored version because my brother never does anything half-assed.

End Flashback

"Sasuke Sasuke SASUKE" I snapped my head over to Max and glared at her. She patted my head like I was some kind of dog and walked into the house where my parents died. I followed quickly behind so not to be left with my brother, I was also sort of uneasy about being in the rebuilt house, and headed straight towards my room. Itachi had reassured me that it was exactly the way I would want it but I did not really care I mean I could just change it if I hated it. I walked into my room and saw my walls were a dark midnight blue that matched the curtains and the bed sheets. The carpet was black which matched the furniture. I looked at the Escape the Fate, Avenged Sevenfold, and Dark Wings posters I had on my wall. I turned to the desk and grabbed my lap top that was on there and checked my Facebook updating it as necessary. I noticed that my backpack was carelessly thrown beside the desk. "OH Sasuke what does your shirt say today?" ask Max. I looked down and smirked and held it up so she could see it. 'GO TO HELL. Already did, they did not agree with me.' It was a black shirt with red letters. After my parents died I went to a therapist she said if I did not want to talk about how I felt that I should express it with something else, so I chose t-shirts. Considering that Max had an idea that was way worse that involved torturer that would even make Itachi cry. A ding drew my attention to my lap top and I saw it was from this guy who I meet in a chat room that was pretty cool. Though the lecture I got after it was so not worth it.

Fox_Ramen_LUVER: Sup Teme wats todays shirt sayin cuz u no I just have to no

Ravens_master: Nothing much Dobe. What about you? It says 'GO TO HELL. Already did, they did not agree with me.' I think I got it for a birthday.

Fox_Ramen_LUVER: OMFG LOLZ ROFLMFAO THT SHIRT IS THE SHIZZZZZZZZZZZ n y r u so formal take a Chill pill Teme N nufffin much heard tht we r goin to get a new kid I CANT WAIT THT MEANS NEW FRIENDS

Ravens_master: Really, I just moved and I am going to a new school. Damn, I got to go brother just called for dinner. Good Night Dobe.

~Ravens_Master is offline~

Fox_Ramen_LUVER: DAMNIT I DIDN'T ASK U WAT SCHOOL YET TEME

~ Ravens_Master is online~

Ravens_Master: Konoha High. Now I will be back after dinner you Dobe.

~Ravens_Master is offline~

Fox_Ramen_Luver: OO

Fox_Ramen_Luver: I wonder

~Ravens_Master is Online~

Ravens_Master: Wow, a Dobe like you can think.

Fox_Ramen_Luver: TEME N YES I CAN NOW I WONT TELL U SUMETHIN

Ravens_Master: Fine, goodnight Dobe I am going to bed now.

Fox_Ramen_Luver: God damnit Nite Teme sleep weel :P

~Fox_Ramen_Luver is offline~

~Ravens_Master is offline~

I closed the screen on my laptop and leaned back into my seat.

"Wonder what that Dobe was going to tell me." I got up from my chair and took off my shirt and jeans and put on my black night shirt with its matching black plaid pants. I leaned outside my door and dragged in the box with my pillows and blankets. 'Hmmmmmm, should I use my Uchiha blanket or not.' I grabbed the black blanket with the Uchiha fan on it and threw it on my bed. I walked around made sure I had everything that was to be used for the day coming. I did of coarse an Uchiha was never unprepared. I went and brushed my teeth so Itachi would not have another one of his lectures cause those things could go on for hours. I crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep dreaming of ramen, foxes, and whips.

Itachi Pov.

I heard the door shut to the bathroom and sat back down on the couch with my beloved Max. She was is her favorite night clothes, a pair of boxers and a t-shirt of mine, snuggled up against me.

"So" she piped up "how do you plan to ruin Sasuke's first day of school tomorrow?" I smirked against the top of her head, the ideas rushing through my head at an incredible speed. It was amazing all the possibilities that could be presented. " You know if it wasn't for the fact I know who much you love your brother and would kill the first person who made him cry, I would say you hated him." I just chuckled and replied

"Love is showed in many different way Koi, you should know that best." Her laugh echoed in the dimly lit room. "Besides, if I don't get him use to the world being a bitch now he will never survive."

"Itachi" she started. She patted my cheek and made me look into the bottomless purple that was her eyes. "I think he partly learned that when your parents died." She got up and kissed my cheek, knowing that I would ask to be left alone for a bit because of this simple truth. I turned my gaze back to the fire and sighed deeply.

" Damn that snake taking away part of my family. Damn him for making Sasuke grow up at the age of 6. Damn him for everything. Damn him for never being caught too." I got up and slammed my hand against the mantle of the fire place, rattling the pictures of Sasuke, Max, and I. I should hate fire by now because it took all but my brother and my love away from me. Sadly, deep down, I know that the dancing flames are not to be blamed but the person who started it and made them rise out of control. I know he did it, but no one but my loved believed me. He wanted to take Sasuke away from our family but our father refused. When he walked out I heard him say 'if I can't have him then no one will'. If only I had not went to get Sasuke from school that day then I would have probably been able to stop him or at least put the fire out before it reached my family in the lounge. I heard the growl but I didn't think that it came from me. I put out the fire and turned towards the stairs and started my journey towards my bedroom and love. I buried the thoughts of long ago so as not to disturb my love and make her worry even more about me.

Plz Review and continue reading THANKS *^_^*


	2. Shut Up

Chapter 2 Shut Up

"Sasuke" a voiced whispered against the shell of my ear. I waved my hand at the thing against my ear and buried my head back into the pillow. "Otouto, come on it is time to get up for school"

"I don't wanna." I murmured into my pillow.

"Fine" I heard a demon like voice say. The next thing I knew I was picked up and thrown outside into the heated pool Itachi insisted we MUST have. I came back to the surface coughing trying to get the water out of my lungs.

"ITACHI I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU" I jumped out of the pool and stomped my way over to the back door were Max was waiting for me with a towel, an amused expression laying on her face showing that she had an idea of what would happen to me this horrible morning (A/N Poor Sasuke so tortured he needs to get laid XD.) I glared at her and took the towel drying myself and my hair. I looked up and saw Max pouting and I decided to be nice and ask her what's wrong.

"YOUR HAIR IS STILL STICKING UP! FOR HEAVEN IN HELLS SAKE WILL IT EVER LAY DOWN?" She glared and stalked into the house. I heard Itachi's laugh ring out and I smiled. I love my Aniki's laugh and it was sad that I never really got to hear it after my parents died. I shook my head and wiped the smile of my face.

"Itachi burn in hell." I said as I passed by, heading towards my shower.

"Already been, they couldn't handle hot stuff like me." I rolled my eyes, wondering if my brother was Bi-polar. Hmm I would have to look into that. Walking into my room, I opened the large closet doors and choose the shirt that I felt best described my…. Me-ness? Then I chose a pair of black skinnys, or Nut Huggers as Max LOVED to call them, then I moved onto my shower to get clean and rid of the god awful smell that was chlorine.

I walked back into my room fully dressed except for a few odds and ends I needed before I could head downstairs and to my baby. I glance around the room and grabbed my blue and black jelly bracelets, chains, and my chain wallet. I looked around for my jacket but remembered that I had left it done stairs on the couch. I shot out of my room and decided to have a childish moment and slide down the banister. Before I got to the end I jumped off and skidded across the floor in my white socks. I heard Max scream NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO before I heard a thump and Itachi's footsteps heading towards her. I guess you can say I expected such a reaction for today's shirt. Itachi turned to me and raised an eyebrow. I just nodded to my shirt and headed towards the fridge to grab and eat my morning Tomato. He let out a chuckle because I and he could agree on this. Max pouted and sighed at my shirt, I mean it did say 'Bright colors kill me on the inside'. Which it really really did. I bit into my tomato and started heading towards my messenger bag. I grabbed it and slid on my black Vans, while grabbing my house keys from their little rack at the front door. I ran outside and headed towards the school building when I realized I left later than usual having to take a shower and everything else.

I walked into the school and stood around. I forgot to ask Itachi where the hell I was supposed to go. I felt at tap on my shoulder and saw Neji smirking at me. I turn around to see if anyone was in the hall. Lucky, there wasn't so we had a bro-hug.

"Welcome back Uchiha." Neji smiled a true smiled and started to head towards a door marked office

"Good to be back. So what all has changed."

"Nothing much, except that Naruto is out of the closet." He must have seen my hopeful look because he suddenly laughed and opened the door for me.

"AH Neji, is this Uchiha Sasuke." I nodded to confirm what she said. "My name is Shizune and if you need anything I am here to help. Now, here is your schedule and Neji can you show him his classroom. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw him nod. He turned on his heel and walked out the door.

"What's your first class?"

"UH, English in room 206 with Kakashi-sensei." Neji nodded and began to head upstairs. When we reached the classroom he opened the door and handed a grey haired man a slip then walked out leaving me.

"Welcome Sasuke-kun." The dude said. I decided he was a creeper right then and there because he was covering his face, I mean did he think he was a wannabe ninja or something like that. "Now I want you to sit next to Naruto and let him explain what our lesson is today. NARUTO RAISE YOUR HAND AND STOP SLEEPING!" He picked up two erasers and threw one at a pineapple head and one at a blonde. The blonde raised his hand and I was thankful I wore the shirt I did today. I will never tease Max by not wearing a shirt without words on it again. OMG dying on the inside is horrible. I scowled and headed towards the seat and the back. How dare this kid have the same name as my obss- I mean my Naruto. When I sat down I noticed that he had the same three lined scars on his cheek.

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzamaki." I twitched, how could he have gone into such a bright wearing person? I mean Neon Orange shoes, shirt, jacket, and sun glasses. At least he had black jeans on. It just wasn't fair for poor eyes all over the world. I hn'ed and turned towards the board and started to do the work that was written up there. I heard a faint 'Teme' then sweet blissful silence.

The Bell rang bringing me out of my daze. I looked down and sighed.

"Lunch time" I muttered and walked slowly to the cafeteria. I could just HEAR the screams of SASUKE-KUN and it would have scared me, if I was not an Uchiha. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Neji walking towards the front exit. I followed him and sat down with him and his friends. Naruto wrapped an arm around me and pointed to the different people and said their names.

"Ok Teme," I twitched slightly at this comment. " the girl with buns and a pink Chinese styled top in Tenten. You already know Neji so I guess there is no need for me to describe him." I looked over to Neji and his tan button up shirt. "The girl with dark purplish hair and a tan baggy jacket is Hinata she's dating the boy with the red triangles and grey long sleeves on, his name is Kiba. Next is Gaara with the red hair and red love tattoo, he is in the black shirt with fishnet sleeves. Kankuro is the one with purple makeup on and black long sleeves on." I noticed how Kankuro did not even try to defend himself but instead huffed and pouted. "Next is the pineapple head Shikamaru he is in the dark green t-shirt. The girl in the light green spaghetti strap laying on him is Temari. The girl in the purple strapless in Ino she's dating the guy with the red swirls and red t-shirt on. I looked at the group and decided that they were a good group of people, then I notice that they were all wearing blue jeans. "Yea we always wear blue jeans" Naruto laughed. I looked at him amazed that he read my thoughts. I watched Naruto bend over to grab the apple he dropped and I could FEEL my pants tightening. His ass was so nummy and delicious I could just squeeze it forever '_Bad Sasuke'_

'**But you know you wanna fuck him' **

'_No I don't he just looks NO I DON'T WANNA FUCK Him'_

'**YES'**

'_NO'_

'**YES'**

'_NO NOW SHUT UP OR I WILL LOCK YOU IN AN IMAGINARY BOX' _ Everything quieted down and I saw Naruto looking over at me with concerned.

"You ok Teme?" He asked. I hn'ed and went back to staring at the sky. I felt the ground beside me shift and I looked over and saw him laughing at something someone said. I secretly smiled and relaxed because I felt at peace beside this colorful blonde. I watched the clouds barley listening to the ramblings of those around me. I needed to find a way to grab my blonde's attention.

I saw a black Angle Halo pull up to the yard and I ran into it. When I buckled my seatbelt Max looked over at me and smirked.

"You know Max 'I told so' has a very dear relative her name is SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH." She laughed and peel out of there humming the spy theme song.

Naruto's Pov.

My breath caught in my throat as Sasuke walked in. He was even more amazing then the last time he graced me with his present. I looked at him. His dark blue hair was still the same duck butt looking style but his bangs were a little longer. His shirt made me kind of frown since it was offensive to my color of choice. Wow, he got both his ears pierced and they had black studs in them. His black with Avenged Sevenfold written in blue hoodie stopped a little over his black skinnys and chains. His black Vans just completed the sexy goth look and made me wanna make him do really bad things to me. Things that would make even my Uncle Jiraiya blush like a virgin. I watched him as he stalked towards me. I could see that he instantly became popular among the girls of the class but I just knew that he was going to be mine if the looks he sent me said anything.

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzamaki." I said smiling brightly at him. I saw him look in distaste at the brightest outfit in my closet. He hn'ed at me but I guess you can say I really expected that from him. I murmured a faint Teme because it just felt so right. (A/N this kinda sounds so awkward ) I sighed at my finished work and glanced out of the corner of my eye to my dear Sasuke. He was sitting there quietly working on the stuff on the board. I wondered how he thought about me as, I just could not wait for the day I got to tell him I was Fox_Ramen_Luver. I smiled softly and watched him as he chewed slightly on the end of his pencil. Everyone saw he as perfect but I knew different because I saw him on the sad day he found out that his parents died.

FLASHBACK:

I peeked out from the hiding spot from behind the tree and glanced at Sasuke who was on the ground cursing and screaming at the sky. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how so I turned and walked away, tears in my eyes

END FLASHBACK

The rest of the day went bye in a blur. I introduced Sasuke to everyone then I guess I just faded till I got home. I ran up to my room and jumped on my bed smiling so much it hurt. If this is how love feels I never want to lose it. With that silent declaration I fell asleep planning how to capture a certain Uchiha's heart.


	3. Take it Off

**Readers and Reviewers**: Thank you Aelfrick Sai Wolf for adding me to your alrets. Also, thank everyone else who has already added me ~holds out cookies~ just for you. *^_^*

**Special thanks**: Special thanks has to go to my friend Jessi who helped me get the idea on how to go on with the story :) I LOVETH YOUZ!

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I've been MAJORLY busy **

Naruto: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW THIS CHAPTER IS SO CUTESY

Sasuke: Amazing how she was actually able to write it she is normally not a lovey dovey person

Naruto: SASUKE BE NICE

Sasuke: ~glares~

Naruto: Since Teme is being such a teme Max does not own: Skinny Jeans, Naruto, System of a Down, Escape the Fate, and/or any of the songs that she is using for titles everything belongs to their rightful owner =^_^=

Max: I do own me, Jessi, Dark Wings (including all of their songs) *^_^*

* * *

Chapter 3 Take it off

Sasuke's Pov.

I heard the chirping of the singing birds in the morning and I rose out of my bed, to through my shoe at them and shut them the heck up. I mean who is up at freaking 5 AM IT MMADE NO SENSE.

~other side of town n Naruto's Pov~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY WITH THE BIRDS SINGING HAPPILY IT IS WONDERFUL!"

Back to before

I twitched feeling as if a certain blonde idiot just proved me wrong. I sighed and looked around and spotted my computer. Should I sign on to see if the Dobe was on or should I just roll over and go back to sleep for 1hr. I glanced back and forth from my laptop to my bed and headed to grab the laptop. Once I had it settled neatly on my lap I turned on a song from Dark Wings and began singing along to it.

"_Hush now, my baby._

_Be still and don't fret, I'll always come home for you._

_Sleep and remember these I now sing,_

_Sleep and remember me too _

_~ Piano music kind of soft, loving and somber~_ (NOTE MY SONG MY BAND NAME MY LYRICS. DON'T TAKE I FIND I SUE other than that please tell me what you think BTW the song is called a Soldier's lullaby)

_Oh baby Oh baby!_

_Be brave for me.  
Come back to me safe from harm. _

_I'll be waiting with arms, open wide._

_Please be safe for me._

I hummed the last couple notes of the song and logged onto my account on Red Roses Chat. I looked down at the list and saw that Fox_Ramen_Luver was on. Smirking to myself, I clicked on his name.

Ravens_Master: Hey Dobe, what is happening? How was the new kid?

Fox_Ramen_Luver: TEME! Wat have I told ya bout bein so formal its soooooooooooo old n nuffin much just gettin ready for skool U? N the new kid is sooooooooooo OMG I just wanna do him SO bad n I kind of like him cuz hez like weel um sweet in his own way (Author n Sasuke's Note It hurts me to write this so much Sas: I felt sorry for her for having to write it.)

Ravens_Master: I am formal because I actually know how to type. For the record, I AM NOT OLD! I am getting ready for school too. That is kind of weird. Wow, I knew you were gay.

Fox_Ramen_Luver: HELL YEAH TEME N IM PROUD OF IT. So do u have a guy ;) cuz theres no way ur not gay.

Ravens_Master: As a matter of fact, there is someone who I like. His name is Naruto. He has long, well not really long just way spiky, golden hair. He is a tan that puts surfers to shame. His eyes make the sky look small is comparison and fills me up with joy. Now I have to go because I have to get my shower, goodbye.

~Ravens_Master is offline~

(A,S/N Sas has no clue who he is talking to and just wants to let it all out)

Naru's Pov

I read the screen over a thousand times over. I could not believe what Sasuke just confessed to me indirectly. It made me want to climb to our roof and scream happily. Instead, I chose to skip around my room happily chanting 'he likes me he likes me'. A laugh bubbled out of me. I do not care how gay I truly looked right now NOTHING could ruin how happy I felt at Sasuke's little declaration. I jumped to my journal and wrote down what had occurred. This journal was for VERY special events ONLY. I thought that this wonderful morning deserved to go in there. Like the time Sasuke first kissed me. I pranced over to my closet and chose a shirt that would be a silent match for my precious Sasuke-kun. I slipped the shirt over me chest. I walked over to the full length mirror and check myself out to make sure I was super sexy for Sasuke today. My hair was spiked like normal. My shirt went perfectly with my dark blue skinnys and orange and black Converses. I took my blue crystal and kissed it for luck and raced down the stairs, jumping over piles of porn magazines and notebooks. I grabbed my backpack and keys and raced towards the school, smiling so much it hurt the whole way.

Sas Pov.

Yawning, I saw a mass of blonde hair coming towards me. I smirked and watched as he ran up to me panting. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to class rambling on about how everyone was waiting for us in class. I followed smiling softly at my blonde's hyperactivness. We walked into the classroom and sat on two of the desk up front and began talking about last night's homework.

"SASUKE-KUN" I heard two girls screech. I turned and glared at them. Sakura and Karin, the harpies of this school. I rolled my eyes and glanced over to Sai who was checking out my Naruto. I growled softly but stopped when I heard Kiba mutter 'Bitches United'. "SASUKE-KUN YOUR GAY AND DATING NARUTO?" I snapped my head up and looked over at Naruto confused. Yes I was gay but I didn't think anyone here except Neji knew and I wasn't dating Naruto yet, much to my displeasure. Neji tapped me on the shoulder and motioned to my shirt and then to Naruto's

"I'm assured this wasn't planned." Naruto and I glanced at each other's shirt. He busted out laughing and I just smirked. His shirt said 'Yea, you wish you could tap this', my shirt said ' Yea, I can tap that.' Suddenly the whole class was howling with laughter that suddenly died when Kakashi-sensei walked into the room 20 minutes late.

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path so I had to take an alternative route."

"LIAR" screamed Kiba and Naruto before everyone settled down and began to work

"RINGGGGGGG" went the school bell as we headed towards our next period. When I walked into my Art class I froze, twitching. This is why Itachi laughed when I told him I had Art yesterday.

"SAS-BABY!" Came from the annoying blonde in front of me. "I just didn't believe it when I saw that your name was on the list but now you're here" he hugged me tight.

"Deidara get off me before I kill you" He laughed and tapped my nose playfully.

"Now now baby Sasuke get too your seat it's time for class and it is now Deidara-sensei to you mister." I rolled my eyes and went over to my seat by the window while Deidara droned on about what Art was and how we were going to do it in this class. "Ok students, I want you to chose three songs and your favorite line from that song and draw it in your sketch book for a beginning of the year project. I will be due next class so, BEGIN!" With that everyone began drawing. I chose Situations from Escape the Fate, Soldier Side from System of a Down, and Dance to the Myrith by Dark Wings. I started sketching the line from Situations that went "She can't behave and I'm just a slave," It had two boys in a dark room one had his head bowed and his wrist and neck exposed in an act of submission. The other boy had his back to the looker holding a whip while the other hand was heading towards the others head. The room was a dark room with the candle light shining towards them, lighting up that seen. I made the boy with his head bowed look like me with slight difference in hair style and I made the other a spiky blonde, because no matter what Naruto did to me I would always be his slave. I smiled slightly at my job well done and noticed I had only thirty more minutes left. I moved on to the line from Soldier Side that went 'Maybe you're a sinner into your altered life, maybe you're a joker maybe you deserve to die. They were crying when their sons left, God is wearing black…' I divided the paper into three parts. On the bottom I put a guy holding a bloody knife, the happy mask from theaters, and then I put a mirror covered in blood with a crazed man smiling covered in blood reflecting in it. I did this in all black and white. On the middle layer I put two women crying while it was raining. This was done in grays, blues, and dark greens. On the top layer I put a very tall man dressed in black robes but you could not see his face. I sighed understand how the women felt about losing their family. I started to try to figure out how I was going to draw the last one but then the lunch bell rang, so I headed outside to where the others were waiting for me at.

I waved slightly at everyone and began to draw the last picture, but before I could put my pencil on the paper Naruto was laying his head on my shoulder.

"What are you drawing?" Naruto asked, his eyes shining with curiosity. I looked down at him and covered my smile by looking back at the blank paper.

"An art assignment." I responded.

"Oh so what is the line you used?" I looked back over to his smiling face and could have sworn I saw a hint of love in his deep blue eyes.

_"The ones that dance are the ones that are able to see the beauty. To feel the beat, so dance with me to the Myrith."_ I recited. I saw Naruto's eyes widen and him look over to me.

"You know Dark Wings? Wow, I'm shocked normally people have never heard about them." I smirked and nodded and went back to drawing my picture. (A/S/N: Cheesy Sas. Naru. Moment Sas: I hate you) I could feel Naruto watching me as a drew my idea. It had a bunch of people in different styles and times. It was at night with a full moon in the background with music flowing throughout the scene. In the front was a demon with black wings closed behind him. He looked like me but all you could see of his face was the smirk that was on it. He had on leather pants with black boots holding his hand out towards an angel. The angel looked like my precious Naruto but as the same as the demon you could only see his facial expression, which was a small smile full of trust. His white wings were fully spread out behind him. He was in a white robe with golden sandals on his feet. I wish I could be that daring with my Naruto, I wish I could ask him to dance to the music of life with me. I looked over at him and saw that my angel was asleep on my shoulder. I smiled softly and brushed some hair that fell into his eyes out of them. I heard a low chuckle and looked over and saw Neji, with his arm around Tenten looking dead at us. He shot me a knowing smirk. I just rolled my eyes and went back to watching Naruto sleep on my shoulder. It was times like this that made the massacre be far far away from my mind. I felt horrible when I had to wake him up so we could head to class.

When the bell rang for the final time for the day and when I walked outside the old school building, I saw Naruto jump into a green vehicle. As it speed off I chuckled darkly and started to head towards my house. I knew that I would treasure this afternoon with my blonde angel forever.

* * *

Max: Ahhhhhhh tht was fun, thought it sucks that I have to share the notes with you

Sasuke: Hn

Max: At least close this out with me

Sasuke n Max: Plz R&R

Max: Next time new song name new faces *^_^* but not tell whooooooooooo


	4. Monster

Thanks to: Naruhinafangurl13, brokenXheartedXemo, flyong, Melikalilly for adding this story to your story alert

Thanks to: Melikalilly for adding me to your author alert

Thanks to: Melikalilly for adding me to your author favorites

Thanks to: Avid30, Melikalilly, the sky is lonely, tsukiko94 for adding my story to your favorites.

For my reviewers: Avid30: I am glad that you like the story and i have every plans to see this towards the end. Your welcome and thank you for reading *^_^*

Now ~holds out plate of cookies~ take one for every catargory your name is in and enjoy. They are chocolate M&M chips cookies

* * *

Max: I hate this chapter it just was horrible.

Itachi: Why do you say that my love?

Max I had to do a filler part and it is soooo late.

Itachi: Oh you poor thing ~hugs Max tight~ Sasuke do the Disclaimer, I am comforting her.

Sasuke: Max does not own Naruto ( I thank Kami for that EVERY day), Lady Gaga, 3Oh3!, and/ or Kuroshitsuji.

Max: I AM SORRY MY FANS I TRIED, BUT THIS CHAPTER SO IS NOT AS GOOD AS I WANTED!

Naruto: ~Hugs Max~ Shhhhh Shhhh there there. They will love the end, I know I did.

Sasuke: Also, whoever figures out the pattern with Anko's scene and leaves a comment; gets cookies.

* * *

Chapter Four Monster

I walked into the classroom to see my blonde angel talking to Sai and moving his head to some invisible sound. I glared at Sai and when I saw Naruto pull ear buds out of his ear, I coughed kind of loud to grab his attention. He glanced over and his smile just widen like no tomorrow. He said something quick to Sai and headed towards me waving like a maniac.

"TEME!" he screamed and glomped me. In a moment of weakness I hugged him back slightly. When we pulled away he had a slight look of confusion and wonder. When I raised an eyebrow at him he flashed a smile that could make angels blush. He grabbed at my black hoodie and started trying to pull it over my head.

"NARUTO NEVER FIGURED YOU TO BE A SEME!" screamed Kiba and Naruto face turned the reddest red I have ever seen.

"KIBA I JUST WANTED TO SEE WHAT HIS SHIRT SAID!" With that declaration he began to tug on it again. I stopped his movement and pulled the jacket off myself. I think that I heard a couple of people swoon in the background, I cannot blame them the shirt was extra tight today. A hand grasped me around my waist and picked me up.

"Ahhhh you god damned brat hasn't Itachi ever told you about stripping in public." I started to struggle away from the voice.

"Let me go NOW!"

"Never." I took a deep breath.

"KAKUZU!" I screamed.

"Hidan put him down we need to go to our post, we are not getting paid to stand around." I was suddenly dropped. That is one thing with Hidan, you just call his lover and he leaves you alone. Naruto tugged on my arm and I turned back around to him.

"Warning: I get jealous easily and am not afraid to bite." Naruto read aloud. He smiled and nodded agreeing with what my shirt said. I just rolled my eyes. He pulled me to the seat beside him and started to draw on my arm with sharpie. I shook my head and looked out the window. I notice this teacher; he was really pale and had long, black, lifeless hair. (A/S N: Three guesses who and the first two don't count) I snapped my attention back to Naruto as he had his full attention on my arm. He was drawing a fox with a demon holding it on my arm. I raised my eyebrow at him and he just shrugged back, continuing on what he was doing. I grabbed my cell and texted Itachi real quick.

To: Tachi

From: Sasuke

Hey Tachi do u care if im gay

To: Sasuke

From: Tachi

Little bro y the FUCK would I give a shit if u were gay ALL my friends r gay im mean wtf

To: Tachi

From: Sasuke

Thanks

Naruto's Pov.

I listen to this song that Sai had showed me when he got into class. It was an awesome it had a very up-beat sound but it was dampened by the creepy smile that he was showing into my direction. I took the ear buds out of my ear and heard a loud cough. I turned and saw my precious Sasuke standing there, glaring like he normally did. I flashed him a smile and turned around to Sai.

"Thanks for showing me the awesome song Sai, I would love to stay and talk some more but I want to go say hi to the Teme."

"No problem Naruto-kun, just remember that if you want to talk about music you can talk to me anytime." I nodded slightly, trying to get out of there as fast as possible. I turned and headed towards Sasuke waving wildly. At the last step I jumped to glomp him.

"TEME!" I screamed while I was glomping him. (A/S N Glomp= Tackle hugs Sas: Note they can and do sometimes hurt) I felt his arms squeeze me back. I was shocked to say the least. 'OMGOMGOMGOMG HE IS HUGGING ME BACK I CANT BELIEVE IT' kept running through my head. I looked up at him and I must have had a look of confusion because he just raised an eyebrow at me. I flashed him the biggest smile in my arsenal. I could have SWORN I saw him blush, but he was Sasuke so I do not think I saw what I saw. I smiled at him a started tugging on his black hoodie. I pouted because I could not get it off. Stupid hoodie not coming off, go die. I glared at it and then I heard Kiba scream those cursed words. I could just FEEL my face blushing up from that comment. Kiba KNEW that I soooooooooo wasn't a seme I told him of my many many dreams of Sasuke plowing me into the mattress. Course, he was always drunk when I told him about it. I glared down at the ground and screamed "I JUST WANTED TO SEE WHAT HIS SHIRT SAID!" I went back to tugging on the bottom of his shirt. I felt Sasuke grab my hands and pull them away from his hoodie. He pulled the hoodie over his head and I heard people swoon. I mean I can't blame them his shirt was tight today. After I brought myself drooling over his sexy muscles. Suddenly a guy wrapped his arm around his waist and picked him up. Through my fog of red I heard their conversation.

"Ahhhh you god damned brat hasn't Itachi ever told you about stripping in public." Sasuke started to struggle away from the voice.

"Let me go NOW!"

"Never." He took a deep breath.

"KAKUZU!" He screamed.

"Hidan put him down we need to go to our post, we are not getting paid to stand around." I was confused of why some of our teachers were treating Sasuke like they knew him but I still tugged on his arm to get him to turn back around to me.

"Warning: I get jealous easily and am not afraid to bite." I read out loud. I smiled and nodded. That defiantly would fit his personality, damn possessive Teme. I saw him roll his eyes and smirked to myself. Oh silly little Raven soon you will be mine. I pulled him into the seat next to me and started to draw on his arm with sharpie. I saw Sasuke turn back to look out the window. I started to work on my magnificent drawing. It was going to be a fox being held by a demon. Sasuke turned back to me, raising an eyebrow, and I just shrugged. Maybe, one day, I would be able to tell him that he was the demon and he would always have a hold on me but that so would not be any time soon. I saw him pull out his cell phone and started to text someone. Pouting, I finished my drawing and smiled at it slightly. When I looked back over at Sasuke, he was smiling, a happy content smile. I sighed and then the bell rang. Getting up, we walked out of the room and went our separate ways. I snickered when I saw the sky getting darker with rain clouds.

Sasuke Pov.

I walked into my next class; the pasty guy I saw outside was standing next to our dance teacher. I growled silently at the reminder that Itachi signed me up for this class.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS" said our teacher Anko (A/S N. I know it is weird but if you have watched her fight it is the most graceful next to Hinata) "OROCHIMARU-SENSEI WILL BE WATCHING TO DECIDE WHO WILL BE IN OUR SCHOOL PLAY AND ANOTHER CLASS WILL BE JOINING US, SO WE WILL PICK YOUR PARTNER!" She looked towards the door and when the others started filing in she repeated the names "OK so here is how it will go

Hinata: Kiba

Sasuke: Naruto

Tenten: Neji

Shikamaru: Temari

Ino: Choji

Gaara: Lee

Sakura: Sai the list after that went on for about 15 more couples. I walked over to Naruto and he grabbed my hands smiling up at me. I smirked back.

"Think you can keep up Dobe?"

"HELL YEAH TEME, JUST YOU WATCH" he yelled and flashed me his million dollar smile. Orochimaru-sensei handed us our song and told us to go to the theater to practice.

I looked over the song.

"Hey Dobe any ideas, I haven't even heard this song?" He shot me a dumbfounded look

"You have never heard Follow me Down by 3Oh3?" I shook my head. "Alright just follow my lead."

(Warning: this part may suck because I needed filler. I promise the end will be better)

Naruto is italics

_Take me take me outta here it makes me Feel so, feel so na na nana na_

He wrapped his arms around himself for the take me part and then put his hand over his heart for it makes me feel so.

Sasuke is bold

**Baby baby here we all crazy  
You don't have to worry na na nana na** (_where too_)  
**Out of this town** (_With you_)  
**Girl you're moving way too slow  
So follow me down** (_Which way_), **I'll show you around** (_Okay)_  
**There's a place we gotta go**

So follow me down

First he made me make the loco sign for the here we are all crazy then made me crouch down while leaning up against him all sexy- like. After that for the show you around part he made my wave my hand out in front of me then put it against his chest.

**Follow me, follow me**  
**Fa la-la-la-la [x2]**  
**Fa la-la-la-la**

_Oh Whoa Oh whoa _

_Oh Whoa Oh whoa_

_Oh Whoa Oh whoa oh _

**Fa la-la-la-la**

For this part he made me go to different places on the stage then turn back around to drag him with me while we were rocking our bodies and my hands making a come hither motion.

_Dancing, walking clock keeps on talking  
They sing, they sing la la-la-la-la_

He then did a small little turn and walked around with his finger making a ticking motion.

Gentlemen and ladies, animals and babies  
We sing, we sing na na na-na-na

I was forced to bow then make lion rawr face. After that I was made to do like I was holding a baby. Naruto nodded

"The rest is just the same as the first part," he paused "I think we are ready for tomorrow you want to go outside. Even though it is raining." I nodded and began to head towards the emergency exit. I heard his footsteps behind me and walked to the middle of the court and just looked up towards the sky. I felt his presence beside of me. Suddenly, I couldn't control myself. Looking down on him, he flashed me a sweet smile and my control shattered. 'Fuck this bitch' I thought to myself. I put my hand on the bottom of his chin and a hand on the back of his head and kissed him. He started to kiss me back. It was a soft kiss hidden with love on both sides.

Naru. Pov.

'OMG OMG OMG SASUKE IS KISSING ME!' I thought. I was just standing there enjoying the cool rain and suddenly I felt his hand on my chin and the back of my head. Then magic happened. His lips were soft pressed against mine. It showed that he felt deeply for me and did not want me to be scared of him at all. (A/S N: Remember Naruto is mushy one Sas: I am an Uchiha we are NOT mushy A: Keep telling yourself that, I'm like the undertaker here Bitch S:LATER now back to the story)

Neji's Pov.

I was walking outside to grab something that Tenten accidently threw out the window when I saw them. Sasuke was kissing Naruto with their hair plastered to their skin. Naruto had his arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke had his arms around Naruto's waist. You could tell by watching the feelings they felt for each other. Deciding to show my amazing friend-ness I took a picture. This picture was perfect, it showed the love, it showed the happiness, and those two could NEVER deny it was them. AHhhhhh I'm such a good friend. With that final thought I headed back inside to my weapons mistress holding her lost Kuni.

* * *

Max: Ahhhh such a harsh chapter.

Sasuke: You will live.

Max: HELL YEAH I WILL I'M LIKE SEBASTION WITH CIEL'S ATTITUDE

Sasuke: Yea but you also wanna do Ci-

Max: Sasuke, finish that sentence and you will NEVER have fun time with Naruto

Sasuke: O.O

Max: *^_^* Please R&R


	5. Buried Alive

Special Thanks to:

Favorite Stories: adorable-panda-ninja (3 your name)  
Story Alert: SaVvYsWeEt

~holds out Fudge cookies for you~

* * *

Max: ~sighs n lays against Naruto~ Sorry all my faithful readers, I have had a whole hell of a lot to do since Mid-Terms and project due dates are coming up so i have been MACHO busy.

Naruto: Maxy when are you going to bri Max ng in the rest of the gang more?

Max:Next chapter my dear little Fox, now do the disclaimer for i have to study some more -_-;;

Naruto: Max doesn't own Naruto, Creature Feature, and/or Dirty Dancing

* * *

Chapter 5: Buried Alive

**Sas Pov: **

We pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes. I smiled at his dazed look of happiness.

"Sasuke, what does this make us?" I tighten my arms around him and kissed him lightly again.

"This makes you mine and I am not sharing." He laughed and buried his head into my chest. I laid my head on top of his, happy to have his warmth surrounding me. "Now come on Naru-chan we need to get inside before we get sick." He looked up at me shocked then flashed me a smile that made my heart melt (A/S N: More like that icicle up your ass. Sas: I hate you)

"Okay Sasu-kun" I grasped his hand and we walked through the rain and stepped inside of the building. When we got in and completely dried off it was the end of the day. I kissed his lips and shook my head no when he started to try to pull me to the exit. "Why?" he asked, pouting. I chuckled and replied

"Because Naru, I have to stay after school to help Kakashi grade something." I kissed him softly then wrapped my arms around him tight, squeezing. He mirrored my actions and walked towards the door. It was like watching an angel leave to heaven. I turned and headed towards Hell. "Damn you Kakashi."

Naru's Pov:

I was walking towards my house, smiling because of the good day, when a black limo pulled up beside me.

"Get in." commanded a cold voice from inside, it truly sounded like one of those interrogators from the crime shows I watch, and I was dragged into it. I looked around startled and saw a guy and a girl sitting there. The guy looked like Sasuke but longer hair, red eyes, and he had lines like he has not slept in forever. He had on a black dress pants and a red button up shirt. He had what looked like Italian leather shoes that were rested on the seat beside me, blocking my possible exit. The girl was polishing a gun leaning slightly against him. She had on a red corset with long black sleeves on with black leather shorts and black boots that went to her knees. They both had on fedoras except his had a red band going around it. (Fedoras normally are black in color to begin with BTW) "Naruto Uzumaki, here." He held out a wine glass full of red liquid and glared at my hesitance. "Do not worry it is not alcoholic and as if I would waste my time poising you, that would take away my Koi's fun time" He picked up the hand holding the gun and kissed the back of her knuckles. If I was not scared shitless I soooooo would have called that a D&S relationship. I grabbed the glass, trying to still my hand. He scoffed and glared at me. "I am Itachi Uchiha and this is my loving fiancé Max." Max spoke up,

"You are dating Sasuke Uchiha, right?" I nodded slightly. She turned and pointed the gun at my face "You hurt MY little bro. I will KILL you right after I neuter you and I have a medical degree to do it with animals so I am sure it is not to different. This is his FIRST relationship and I am not having some Idiot mess it up for him. "She shot me a glare and Itachi picked up

"You make him cry ANYTHING other than happiness or do anything that COULD hurt him" he paused and the Max girl finished for him

"We will make it seem like Hitler was treating the Jews likes Gods, now, GET OUT" she yanked the glass out of my hand and pushed me out of the limo, and then they speed off. I just blinked, bewildered by what just happen. Then I realized that I was home and I walked into the house, slightly terrified to go to sleep that night.

Sas Pov:

"_I Forever Dream Within A Dream  
Of A Certain City In The Sea  
As I Walk The Valley Of Unrest  
Behind This Mask Of Crimson Death_

I Long For A Loss Of Breath  
And A Most Dire Predicament  
Murders In The Rue Morgue  
Silence And Shadow's What I Adore

I Can't Explain Just How It Feels  
The Thought Of My Premature Burial  
Inside This Oblong Box I Lie  
With The Hopes I'll Be Buried Alive"

I looked up the never ending piles I was helping grade so that Kakashi would owe me a favor and grabbed my cell phone to see what my brother had texted me.

_From Tachi: _

_BROOOOOOOO ITS MAX WHEN ISETH UZ GOIN TO BE COMING HOME I MISSETH UZZZZ (A/S N: spell check didn't even worry about my spelling O.o;;) _

I rolled my eyes at the text and texted back soon. I looked at the last paper I had to grade and saw that it was Shikamaru and the lazy bum actually got everything right. I gathered up my school stuff and walked out of the classroom, wondering where in the fuck Kakashi was. I pass Iruka-sensei's room and open to door to see them making out on his desk. I twitched and swiftly turned around, with them calling out behind me.

When I reached my dark blue Wing I climb inside of it. I revved up its engine and peeled out of the school yard. I smiled at myself realizing what all happen today. I could not believe it; I was going out with the guy of my dreams. I pulled into the yard subconsciously and when I stepped out, Max grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside. She pulled my over to the couch and fell down on it, dragging me with her. I shot her a bewildered look and she pointed to the widescreen T.V. that we had mounted on the wall. When I saw it was the old Dirty Dancing I quickly shrugged off my jacket and settled down beside her. She passed me the popcorn and when I put it into my mouth I realized it was my favorite, Carmel. I was happy to realize that it was the beginning of the movie. Itachi walked in and saw us transfixed by the T.V.

"OMG, you are watching that lame-"Max chucked a shoe at his head then went back to watching the show. Max laid her head on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around her. Out of the corner of my eye I was Itachi looking rejected on the floor beside the couch.

When it got to when she was trying to learn the dance Max looked up at me with puppy eyes and asked

"Will you dance with me at a contest?" I wanted to refuse but, one look into her eyes had me set. I nodded and she smiled at me thanking me softly. I wondered why she had asked me instead of Itachi. She saw my look of confusion and offered "He does not like to dance and I know that you would not mind because you actually like too." I nodded finding truth in her words. She chuckled and muttered something about having the coolest brother to ever exist. I looked out the window when a commercial came on and wondered how my little fox was doing. I bet he was sleeping or playing video games. Tomorrow we would have to do our routine, I was nervous about it.

"Max can you help me practice something after the movie?" She nodded and turned back towards the movie.

After the movie we moved into the dance studio that once was a basement before Max got her paws on it. We went over the dance five times because Max had a thing with that number claiming it was her favorite number in the world. By the time we finished she collapsed on the floor.

"God damn I hope he has that stamina when it comes to you too screwing each other's brains out when you have to go on a trip." I shot her a confused look when she chuckled. "You Uchihas can't go a week without sex when you start having it," she paused and shivered, "I mean I hate when Itachi has to leave because when he comes back I have to take the next three days off." We heard soft footsteps on the steps and when we looked over we saw Itachi lying lazily against the banister.

"I am going on a week trip. Max, I am going to say my goodbye now so come here. Sasuke, I will say mine to you before I leave." Max jumped up and followed him upstairs. I looked over at her strange ass digital clock that had the Katekyo Hitman Reborn crew on it and saw that it was about 9:00 pm. I went and grabbed my cell phone off the stereo and saw that I had a text from my dear loving Naru-chan.

**From: Naru-chan **

_Hey Teme just wanted to say goodnight n I love you sweet dreams u emo bastard._

I chuckled at his text (because I an Uchiha and we do NOT giggle) and replied

**From: Rave **

_Night Dobe, I love you too. I hope you have sweet dreams about me shoving you against the wall and having my wicked way with you. _

I closed my phone and decided that a nice shower would do me good.

When I crawled into bed and thought about my day I decided that it was, all in all, a good day, kind of weird but then again so is every day. I looked up to my ceiling with the glow in the draw paint still up there. Ahhhh Itachi and I got into some crazy fights that I would not change for the world but if I told him that it would so ruin our Uchiha-ness. I rolled onto my side and lightly scratched at my bare stomach and stretched before I settled down. I felt the cold air brush against my skin and send goose bumps racing down it. The moon was shining brightly on the floor in front of me and for some odd reason I was at peace. I snuggled down deeper into my covers and sighed in happiness. The last thing I remember was kissing Naruto and him whispering to me that he loved me more than life itself.

Max's Pov (citrusy CAREFUL but lovey dovey)

I settled myself on Itachi's bare chest and sighed sadly.

"Max," he forced me to look up with him, concern was donning his face, "what's wrong my love." I shook my head and looked anywhere but him. "I told you I will always come back for you." He turned me back around to him and kissed me lovingly. He maneuvered us so I was in the crook of his neck with his arms covering me from the chilly air. I felt his silk like hair slide down my face and felt his hot breath dance on my ear. "Max," he cooed "I love you my little Panther." I kissed his neck and bit down where his neck met his shoulder, marking him just like he did me earlier. He moaned softly and rolled over, hovering over my body. "Careful, my love, you might get burned." I leaned up and whispered in his ear

"Burn your presence into me, my weasel, so that everyone will feel your presence even if you are not there." I nipped his ear and with a soft, quiet growl he did exactly that

3rd person

Naruto laid in bed dreaming of his Sasuke making him all the flavors of Ramen in existence. Sasuke dreamt of Naruto showing him his all and of their performance tomorrow. Max and Itachi engraved themselves into each other's souls. There was a sense of happiness all around the town of Konoha, for another day, at least.

* * *

Max:TA DA IT FINISHED ~wipes away fake tear~ and I am so proud

Kakashi: Your not done yet, you haven't explained D&S yet or asked nicely.

Max: OH RIGHT! Thanks Kashi, D&S is Dominant and Submissive or the same as S&M AKA Slave and Master. PLEASE R&R ~holds out Peanutbutter Blossems~, for those allergic to peanut butter ~holds out Sugar~ *^_^*


	6. I Don't Care

Special Thanks to:

Pathagen, fullmoon123 for adding me to your favorite stories ~holds out cookies~ You guys take as many as you want.

EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO:

JESS MY LOVING BITCH/SLAVE cuz without her this would have NEVER been started.

* * *

Max: ~dances around~ I am so proud of myself i wrote basically a whole chapter in one night. Once I got pass my writers block. NOW Naru so the disclaimer while i begin to work on my outline.

Naruto: Can i have a cookie?

Max: ~nods~ since your nicer to me then Sassy is

Sasuke: ~far away~ FUCK YOU, YOUR THE ONE DESTORYING MY UCHIHA-ness

Naruto: Max doesn't own me, Fall Out Boy, Creature Feature, and our 3Oh!3

Max: I never realized how much room and space mine and Sassy's yelling takes up.

Naruto: Why can't you two get along.

Max:Siblings and we have our moments which you should see sometime

* * *

Chapter 6: I don't care

Sassy's Pov (Sasuke: Max one day I will KILL you, fuck killing Itachi I'm going to get YOU FIRST)

I woke up and stretched, rubbing my hand lightly against my stomach. I looked at my alarm clock and saw I had about an hour before I had to get ready for school. I decided to log onto my account

~Ravens_Master is online~

Fox_Ramen_Luver: Sup Teme so hows tht boi of urz doin or u haven't asked him out yet

Ravens_Master: I am actually feeling amazing, and you? I have asked him out and he said yes, well we kissed then I claimed him as mine but, details.

Fox_Ramen_Luver: I am good wanna hear more bout this person so tell me

Ravens_Master: I will start by his looks. He has eyes that make me want to drown in them for eternity. His hair makes the Sun look dull and they are so cute because of how messy they are. His smile makes me swoon and sigh happily. He has the most adorable little whisker marks on his cheek that remind me of a little Kitsune. Then there is his personality, he can make anyone smile. He is so caring and sweet but, he is a little naïve. I just want to hold him in my arms for all eternity. His heart is my favorite part of him because he is just so. I guess there are no words to describe him perfectly. I love him so much in fact I need to get ready so I can see his beautiful face again. Goodbye, I will try to get on more.

~Ravens_Master is offline~

(A/S N: Ok I felt totally weird writing that and I give all credit to the Cuppy Cake song cuz it helped so much Sas: O.O U MADE ME A TOTAL PUSSY THAT'S IT YOU ARE SO DEAD)

Naru's Pov.

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL. He is that open with a complete stranger but not me. God damnit, fuck you all to hell Fox_Ramen_Luver you can go burn in hell. I glared at the computer screen then realized that I was jealous of myself. I began beating my head against the desk but then decided to go get ready for school. I hate Sasuke at times, but I can't help but love him and his teme-ness.

School Sassy's Pov.

I walked into the classroom to see Sai hanging all over MY Naruto AGAIN. I really needed to teach Sai to keep his hands off Uchiha property. I mean wasn't he dating Karin or Sakura one of those bitches that wanted most anything with a dick and money who would treat them like shit. I glared at him and then my cell phone went off.

"_I Forever Dream Within A Dream  
Of A Certain City In The Sea  
As I Walk The Valley Of Unrest  
Behind This Mask Of Crimson Death_

I Long For A Loss Of Breath  
And A Most Dire Predicament  
Murders In The Rue Morgue  
Silence And Shadow's What I Adore

I Can't Explain Just How It Feels  
The Thought Of My Premature Burial  
Inside This Oblong Box I Lie  
With The Hopes I'll Be Buried Alive"

I looked down to my cell phone to see I had a text from Itachi that said I was in for a surprise. That caught my attention, whenever Itachi said I was in for a surprise bad shiz started to happen anywhere and everywhere you could possibly think of. When I looked up I saw Naruto run towards me and beginning to make the motions to jump on me. Catching him, I spun around and landed a quick peck upon his lips. I loved the dazed look when I did that, made my pride swell up that I was the only one who could make him have that adorable blush upon his cheeks. He looked down and I shifted my shirt so he could more easily read it.

"It's not that I don't like you. I just find you useless." Naruto mumble then looked over my cell phone seeing that it had a text. He read it then texted back 'what?' Normally it would have pissed me off that someone was texting back for me but it was Naruto and I was curious myself.

"_Say my name and his in the same breath  
I dare you to say they taste the same  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames_

Brace myself and let go  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites now

I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery"

I snapped my head towards the door to see my brother and Max walk into the room.

"Aniki, Max, what are you doing here?"

"Sasuke take a seat all will be explained." Itachi started "Class, my name is Uchiha Itachi; you may call me Itachi-Sensei only." He turned around and wrote his name on the board. "This is my fiancé, Max; she will be staying with us because she has the day off. You will treat her respectfully or I will have to punish you. Now, take out your books and open to chapter three." Itachi was wearing a black button up shirt with a pair of black converses and jeans. Max was in a purple t-shirt with 'Yes, I do own an Uchiha. No, I will not share.' In black on it. She also had on a pair of purple Vans and black jeans. They always had a weird thing of matching. I looked over at Naruto and saw that he was shaking slightly. I wonder what that is all about. I will just have to ask him about it later.

~lunch~ (A/S N: Ahhh lunch my fav time of the day where all the weird shiz happens and I get inspiration for this fic 3 you Jess)

I walked into the Lunch Room and sat down besides my wonderful blonde and listen to him go on about how much of a pervert Kakashi-sensei was.

"Sasuke-Kun?" I looked over to the other blonde at the table. "Why don't you ever eat?" Ino asked cocking her head to the side. Choji looked over at me and held out his chip bag. I shook my head and sighed.

"SASUKE-KUN (A/S N: cue scary music)" screamed Sakura and Karin. They came running up and held out a few rice balls. "We made this for you." They smiled and went to go touch me and before I could do something Naruto growled and spoke.

"If Sasuke is going to share food with anyone it will be me or one of his friends and NOT you stupid whorish pig rapers." He turned around and handed me the tomato slices from his salad. I went to go shake my head but he shot me the puppy pout which, sadly, I can not resist. I took a slice from him and munched on it, surprise that it wasn't rotten. I heard two thumps behind me and I smirked slightly. Bye bye pest, hope to NEVER see you again.

"You, know Sasuke, Ino is right you are way too skinny for your own good." I looked over at Temari and glared at her. I turn to Hinata and she nodded slightly, agreeing.

"Ya Sasuke, I know you are rocking the whole emo loner thing but you don't have to starve yourself to death. I guess though it is better than cutting." Kiba added. I looked outside then over to Gaara. He made the surrender sign with is hands. Then and there I decided REVENGE.

DANCE CLASS, Naruto is Italics, Sasuke is bold

"Naruto ready?" He nodded and we heard the opening beats to _"Follow me Down."_

_Take me take me outta here it makes me Feel so, feel so na na nana na_

Naruto wrapped his arms around himself and then put his hand over his heart. I watched him, wishing I could, while waiting for my part of the song.

**Baby baby here we all crazy  
You don't have to worry na na nana na** (_where too_)  
**Out of this town** (_With you_)  
**Girl you're moving way too slow  
So follow me down** (_Which way_), **I'll show you around** (_Okay)_  
**There's a place we gotta go**

So follow me down

I made the loco sign like I was suppose to and that got a few laughs from our views. Then I crouched down while leaning up against him all sexy- like, which was my favorite part of the WHOLE dance. After that I waved my hand out in front of me then put it against his chest. I heard Max let out a wolf whistle, which let me know she was there.

**Follow me, follow me  
Fa la-la-la-la [x2]  
Fa la-la-la-la**

_Oh Whoa Oh whoa _

_Oh Whoa Oh whoa_

_Oh Whoa Oh whoa oh _

Fa la-la-la-la

I went to the different places on the stage then turn back around to drag him with me while we were rocking our bodies and my hands were making a come-hither motion.

_Dancing, walking clock keeps on talking  
They sing, they sing la la-la-la-la_

He then did a small little turn and walked around with his finger making a ticking motion.

**Gentlemen and ladies, animals and babies  
We sing, we sing na na na-na-na**

I was forced to bow then make lion rawr face. After that I was made to do like I was holding a baby. We finished the dance completely we grabbed each other's hands and bowed.

We went through the dance with percisition. We were in total sync with each other. It was like he was made to follow me throughout life and dance with me to its rhythm. After we finished our performance the class was silent for a second, then broke out into applauds and cheers. Orochimaru got up and clapped his hands girlishly.

"Sasuke-Kun that was simply fantastic. The way you moved and sung gave new meaning to the word perfection." He smiled at me creepily and was looking at below my face. He moved closer to me then Naruto appeared magically besides me like he could feel my distaste. Was it me, or was the teacher just hitting on me. I shivered and walked over to the rest of my friends where they were congratulating me and Naruto on our performance. When I got over there Max picked me up and swung me around lightly.

"AHHHHH NOW I CAN NOT WAIT TILL OUR DANCE COMPITION IT IS SO GOING TO BE BOSS." She spun around then jumped into Itachi's arms laughing. I felt Lee throw his arm around me with Kiba.

"SASUKE THE YOUTH SHOWN IN YOU BRIGHTLY RIGHT NOW." Lee said with his manly tears running down his face, yes, very manly.

"Sasuke was that a smile, or a smile when you were leaning all up against our little Naru-Chan?" Kiba leered. I sighed and looked over to my little Kitsune who was surrounded by the Girls, as we called them. I wished I could just take Naruto to a far away place and keep him all to myself. I would make sure to feed him, bathe him, and sex him up all day long. I turned and headed towards my angel and after that we headed towards his house. For some reason he did not want to come to my house.

* * *

Max: Ahhhhhhhh I thank the Blanket, Chocolate Milkshake from Silver Diner which is the best, to me, EVER, and Jess who healed me from writer's block

Naruto: ~puts on Fox tail and ears n puppy pouts~ If you love the story and me PLZ R&R ESPECIALLY COMMENTS. You can ask anything Max just wants to do this whole explaining questions at the end of the story so she can also give you an idea about what her next story will be. You can also leave request.

Sasuke: ~drooling~

Max: ~shakes head and turns back to studying/writing an outline~


	7. You are so Beautiful

Special Thanks to:

Dragon77 for adding my story to your alerts

OneBornInDarkness for adding my story to your favorites

Dragon77 THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. I am glad that you think my stoy is promising and I am so sorry that this update is so late but it is for you. I have been sick and i have had mid-terms and projects due.

* * *

Max: YAY it is finished ^^

Itachi: ow get your cute ass back into bed your sick

Max: But the fans they want more

Itachi: Bed

Max: Fine but i will try to start having a chapter up every Wednesday ~leaves~

Itachi: Max does not own Naruto Escape the Fate and/or Michael Jackson. She does own the nicknames and I mean ALL of them

* * *

Chapter 7: You are so beautiful

Sassy's Pov (A/S: Sas: you wanna die slow or fast?)

Next day after last chapter at lunch

I walked into the lunchroom and sat down in my usual spot, next to Naruto and Neji, smirking for the upcoming events. When I sat next down to my little Naruto, Ino looked over at me and frowned.

"Sasuke, are you ok?"

"Why, yes I am Lemon." I smirked at the newly declared Lemon. I waited for the know response to come from her.

"WHAT?" she screeched.

"From now on you have food nicknames. Would you guys like to know them?" They nodded. "Ok then, Gaara your name is Tomato. Neji is Coconut while Tenten is. Hinata is Grape. Kiba is banana. Kankuro is Apple. Shikamaru is Pineapple. Temari is Peach . Choji is Cantaloupe." I nodded and looked at the confused faces surrounding me. I felt a tug on my shirt sleeve, Naruto was next to me tugging on my shirt.

"Two questions, 1st what is my nickname and 2nd what does your shirt say?" I looked down at him and smiled at his innocence. It really made my kit so adorable. (A/S N: n to think u wont be tapping tht yet S: )

"Well my shirt says ' I wear two mask that is how ninja I am.' and your nickname is whipcream my little Kitsune." I smirked and kissed the top of his head. It was silent for all of three second then, Kiba was laughing, Neji was going purple, the girls were all blushing, Choji and Kankuro was choking on chips, Shikamaru snorted and rolled his eyes, and Gaara was glaring holes into me. Naruto looked around totally confused as to what just occurred.

"You guys alright?" he asked when everything settled now five minutes later. Neji suddenly got up and motioned me to follow him. I decided that I could live my baby alone for that short amount of time. I got up and smiled when Naruto looked at me confused. He just nodded and went back to talking to Kiba. I turned and followed Neji outside.

~Outside the Lunchroom~

Neji turned around facing me. I was kind of thankful for this because he blocked the shining light that came from that god damn sun. (A/SN: Vampire )

"Sasuke are you sure about this?" Neji looked at me directly. I was use to having to read him so I saw the deep concern hiding in his pupiless eyes. I thought about his question, taking my time before I answered. I knew he was worried because the famous Sasuke Uchiha was gay and the simple fact that this was the first time I had shown intrest in anyone. I also knew that his feelings were the ones of a concerned brother, which made me worry what Itachi would do when he found out.

"Yes, I am certain about this." Neji looked deep into my eyes and smiled slightly. He nodded and walked into the Lunchroom.

_"They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here  
Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear  
The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear  
So Beat It, Just Beat It_

You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can  
Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man  
You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can  
So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It_

They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can  
Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man  
You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can  
So Beat It, Just Beat It

You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared"

I walked into the room and sat back in my orginal seat, pulling out my phone seeing I had got an E-mail from Max.

To: My Minion

From: The Princess of Night

Hey my little Minion, how are you this fine day. Yes, before you ask, I am at the Uchiha Corps. Itachi went to get us some lunch. How is the little fox doing. I expect an e-mail after you finish reading this unless your sexing up that little blone

Truly Yours.

Max Uchiha, AKA Princess of night

Fiancé of the Devil AKA the Prince of Darkness

Itachi Uchiha

President of Uchiha Corps.

I snickered and saw Naruto looking over my shoulder reading what my dear sister had texted me. He blushed and raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged and shook my head. I loved it how I did not have to talk to him for him to understand me. I rolled my eyes at the Princess of Night and the Prince of Darkness/Devil. The people at the office gave her and Itachi those nicknames and they just loved them. I would hate when I became the VP because I would be the Minion of them and whoever worded for me would be something equally weird or disturbing. I could have swore I heard them talking about calling them the Chiclets. I just shook my head and wrote her back.

To: The Bain of my exsistance

From: Your unwilling Minion

I am fine and I hope you are happy that you made my little blush. I hope you know I have more tact then to have sex with him at SCHOOL. I also hope you know you are not the only one to talk. I bet when Itachi gets back from brining food you and him will have sex on his desk so do NOT even talk. If you are not I will wait for a text back

Truly yours,

Sasuke Uchiha AKA Unwilling Minion

Soon to be VP of Uchiha Corps,

Boyfriend of Kitsune

Naruto Uzumaki

~Last Class of the Day Geometry~

I grabbed Naruto's hand and looked out the window. We were in Geometry and Asuma-Sensei told us to do whatever while he was playing Shikamaru in Go. I felt him tighten his grip on my hand then turn to the side to talk to Tomato (GAARA) . I sighed and glanced over to my Koi. He was chattering on about his up-coming birthday party. I glared at my reflection in the window, I had yet to get him something for his birthday. I glanced back over at him. He is so perfect I wanted to get him something from my heart. This was not is average birthday and I wanted him to know my deepest darkest feelings without having to go all mushy-gushy on him. I bit my lip and then suddenly I had a lap full of Fox.

"Teme," Naruto cooed " you are coming to my party right and you are going to let me choose your costumn right?" I blinked surprised at the sudden movement. I looked at him suspiciously and I almost shook my head no but then I got hit with the puppy eyes and pout. (A/S N: I normally can resist but I had a friend who was like Naruto reincarnated and I just couldn't say no) I tried to look away but he did this ADORABLE snuggling thing. I glared at him and nodded. He jumped up in joy then looked around to make sure no one was watching them grabbed me by my shoulders and pecked me on the lips. I smirked and went back to looking out the window quiet satisfied with myself because when he kissed me I figured out what to get him for his birthday but I would need Max and Itachi's help.

"Hey Dickless" I narrowed my eyes and snapped my head over to Sai.

"SAI I AM NOT DICKLESS, I WILL EVEN PROVE IT IF YOU WANT!" He smirked and nodded. I growled and Naruto jumped behind me. " SASUKE HE IS SCARING ME, GO UCHIHA ON HIM!" He pointed his finger at Sai. I chuckled and patted his hand discretly.

"Sai get the fuck out of here and go back to your whore of a girlfriend. Nobody here likes you so disappear you perverted fucking urchin." I said in my coldest voice I own. I felt Naruto shiver behind me at the tone of my voice. I went to go comfort him but the bell rung. I grabbed his hand and kissed him lightly on the lips in the deserted hallways. I walked towards the other side of the school to go to the library to grab a book I need. I felt a rag go over my face. I recognized the smell and started to struggle as hard as I could.

"Shhh shhh," a creepy voice whispered into my ear "just give in Sasuke-kun." I struggled but things started to go blurry I fell into darkness thinking of my beautiful Naruto fox.

* * *

Max: Sorry for the cliff hanger but it was nessesary. But anyway, R&R

Naruto: MAX!

Max: ~runs away~


	8. Save Me

Special thanks for adding me to their story alert is: nekocookie3 (This made me eat a fresh outta the oven cookie) actress0707(I am more of a Techie)

REVIEWS:

Dragon77: TANK YOU FOR REVIEWING *holds out Cookie* You made me so happy with your review that i forced myself to write even though everything was going bad which is why this chapter is late as it is. I am UBERLY glad tht you liked my last chapter and i hope you like this one.

* * *

Max: Bleh i feel like Shiz ~falls over~

Naruto: Imma kill you after I get Sasuke back but she ~points to pathetic mass on floor~ is sorry this chapter is later than Wednesday. She has had many projects due with mid-terms and test then she got sick and is trying to fully recover from that but she feels completely better now. THough she is still drained.

Max:~pouts~ sowwy but now I am trying to force myself to Wednesdays.

Naruto: She doesn't own me nor Nickleback or the whip style

* * *

Chapter 8: Save me

I looked around the room and frown, my Sasuke was nowhere in sight and it had been like this for three days already. Maybe I should go to his house after school. I bit my lip and looked outside. The weather reflected my mood. The dark grey storm clouds floated overhead. It was not raining yet but the sun was not shining through. Everything around me was silent. Shikamaru was not asleep, Kiba was silent, and Sai was not hitting on me it was if a bad omen had taken over the school and would not leave until the natural balance was restored. Sudden the door open, deafening in the silent room we were in. I saw Iruka-Sensei get up and head outside when our principle Tsunade motioned for him to follow.

"Naruto" Iruka called out when he came back in. I stood and went over to where he was and he led me out of the classroom. "Naruto," he started and then pulled me into a hug. "It seems Sasuke Uchiha went missing. He has been missing for three days I am so sorry son." I froze then my whole world shattered. I could see the tears hitting his shirt but I could not feel anything, I was numb. I felt Iruka pick me up and start to move me into a room.

"Now Naruto I know that this news is shocking but we need to tell us when you last saw him and who could have done this." Tsunade rested her hand upon my shoulder. I looked at her and bit my lip thinking about it.

"I saw him three days ago and the only one that gave me bad vibes around him is Orochimaru-Sensei." I wiped the tears from my eyes. I heard a bam and looked over to Itachi who had slammed his fist into the wall. Max shook from anger. Itachi looked over and said

"I told you guys that he was after him, now looked what happen. We HAVE to find him I CAN NOT lose him. Naruto-kun do you want to come with us?" I jumped up and nodded. "Come on we have to go prepare." With that we all walked out of the room with one goal and one thought drifting in our minds.

Sasuke's Pov (A/S yea this is so going to be a depressing part of the story)

I woke up and groaned. My limbs felt like they had fire running through them and I could not see because my head hurt too much. I remembered the torture that I went to through the previous night.

FLASHBACK

_I was thrown violently into a stone room when I woke up. Then was a single window that was barred, I wish I could reach it but it was too high up for me to reach. I heard the door opening and turned to glare at the intruder. I was shocked to see that it was my teacher Orochimaru who had caught me. He reached his hand out to stroke my face but I jumped back and moved into a corner away from him. He just smirked and shook his head and slowly moved towards the corner I was hovering in. He reached his hand towards me but I slapped it away with the glare standing proud on my face. His smirk turned to a frown and he pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it. I fell down to the ground with ghastly pain traveling down my side. I reached my hands up to rip the collar off but it would not budge. _

_"Now Sasuke-kun the sooner you give into me the better."_

_"Go rot in hell" I snarled back. He shook his head and grabbed my locks in his pale cold fingers (A/SN: yes if you are sensitive enough you can tell body temperature) and yanked my head back. I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming._

_"If only your parents had given me you when you were younger, I would not have to worry about annoying blondes getting in my way. That's why I had to kill them so you couldn't have them to rely on. Sadly, Itachi got in my way and I couldn't get my hands on his neck because he expected me." He pulled me closer to his chest but I could not fight, my vision was going blurry. "But now you are all mine and mine alone." I bit the hand he put in front of my face and he threw me into the wall. I guess every action __**DOES**__ have a consequence. He dragged me by my hair too these cuffs on the wall that I didn't realize when I woke up in here. He cuffed me so I was facing the wall and I turned my head to see him holding a leather whip that had a razor edge on it. He brought it down and the pain course through me quicker than lightening, my nerves stood on end. I could feel the blood run down. I think I passed out after the tenth strike. _

FLASHBACK OVER

I gingerly ran my hands down my back wincing at the stinging pain I felt. Suddenly the door to my room open and this guy with grey hair and glasses walked in with medical supplies.

"Lord Orochimaru told me to clean up your wounds. I suggest you let me or they will infect and you will die. By the way my name is Kabuto." I glared at him but pulled my ripped shirt over my head and presented him my scarred back. He rubbed, what I assumed to be, a cleanser upon it and started to wrap bandages around my wounds. He handed me a silk blue kimoto and walked out of the room, a loud click followed reminding me of my imprisonment. I laid back on the hard bed that was provided for me and thought about everything. I ran my hands up to my lips wishing Naruto was here to kiss the pain away. I dropped my hand back to my side and thought about possible escape routes but, I would have to wait before I could take one. I looked out of the window above my head and sighed. I was going to have to get out of here but I knew that this was going to follow me because of everything that happened. I curled into myself thinking about all the things that I had promised before I was taken. One sounded throughout my mind solidly and that was when I was younger with Itachi, after our parents had died.

FLASHBACK

"Sasuke" I looked up at my Ni-san and nodded. "Can you do me a huge favor?" I put my hand on my chin then smiled while nodding. He laughed and picked me up to crawl into the Sakura tree by Konoha Lake. "Promise me to NEVER EVER leave me." I looked around to the Sakura petals that were floating around and nodded.

"Besides Nii-san," I looked up at him and smiled brightly "if I did leave you I would come back just like the Sakura trees." I nuzzled into his chest, feeling his chuckled sound throughout it. He stroked my back lulling me into a deep sleep.

"Sounds like a plan Sasuke-kun, sounds like a majorly fine plan." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

END FLASHBACK

I felt something wet dance on my cheek and reached up to feel tears gathering on them. 'Soon Itachi' I though as I glared out the window 'I WILL come back to you, Max, everyone, and Naruto just like the Sakura blossoms do.' I closed my eyes to drift off and reserve energy for later.

Naruto's Pov

I looked out the window in Sasuke's room. I was laying on his bed. I sighed and dugged my head back into his pillows. 'Where are you my love?' I choked back a sob and buried myself further in my pillow. Why is it that I finally get what I want and it just vanishes? Itachi told me all about Orochimaru and what he had to do with this. I wish I could find him and do horrible things to him that this author is too sick to describe with belching . I sniffled and clutched the shirt I was wearing closer to me when I heard the door open.

"Naruto," a feminine voiced ranged out "you can wear Sasuke's clothes if you don't want to go home." I heard a sniffle and the door shut behind me. She was affected by this as much as Itachi and I but, she had him while I had nobody. I decided to change because I had been in the same clothes for days and I knew Sasuke would get pissed I was dirty on his bed. I dragged my weary form over to his dresser and open the drawer pulling out a pair of boxers. They were pure black as expected from my little emo. I reached under that drawer and pulled out a pair of sweats and tightened the drawstring completely. I yanked off my shirt and grabbed one out of his closet. 'Genius by birth. Evil by choice' I read. I smiled slightly. That is my man for sure. I pulled it on and snuggled deeper into it. The door banged open and Itachi grabbed my arm dragging me out.

"They have found where Orochimaru could be, follow me." 'Sasuke I am coming for you I thought determined.

Sasuke's Pov

I was thrown into the room after another creepy petting then beating session with Orochimaru. I dragged myself over to the food and choked it down as much as possible. I wanted to cry but I would not show weakness to him of all people. I heard a crash outside and saw a bottle roll across the floor. I moved as quickly as possible to the window and kicked out the loose bars. The night before I had moved the small cot i was offered over to the window. I climbed out and ran as fast as I could to reach the highway. I kept looking over my shoulder to see if anything was chasing me. I could feel the blood running down my torn shirt that had been tossed at me carelessly. My vision started to blur. I fell down but managed to drag myself over to a huge hole in a tree and crawl in. 'Naruto save m, I beg you my love.' I drifted into welcomed blackness where Naruto pampered me in nothing but a frilly pink apron.

* * *

Sasuke: WHY EVEN WHEN I AM IN DEATHS GRASP I AM A PERVERT.

Max: Because your like the hermit when it comes to foxy

Sasuke: I Hate you

Max: WHAT WE ALL KNOW HE WOULD BE IN HEAVEN IF HE ACTUALLY GOT KILLED BY TSUNADA'S BOOBS (which is possible dont believe me Google it people have died from boobies by being hugged into them)Also, sorry if it seems like a lot happen. I want to try to get this part over with because of what catagory it is under and I just hate abusing Sasuke in a evil fashion.

Tsunada: Plz R&R while I beat these kids to death

Sasuke and Max: ~look at each other then back to here turns around and RUNS~


	9. Looking for Angels

Special Thanks to:

actress0707: Never thought about boob narnia intresting to say the least ~hugs u tightly~ KEEP READING TO FIND OUT and you do not need the knife we ALL know what happend to child molesters in prison

Dragon77: I am glad you love it and sorry it took me so long to update computer broke have to do this ninja teachers hate me ect.

* * *

Max: IT IS FINALLY DONE

Naru: So how many more chapter are you going to do at the end of this one

Max: IDK Maybe about three normal ones then finally a explaination chapter.

Naru: So you need to start think of Ideas for another story.

Max: YESH so comment if you want one done for most pairings but hopefully an idiot n a teme

Naruto: Are you ever going to write fics for other shows?

Max: Of coarse but during the summer where i can do two stories at once with no problem.

Naruto: YAY now for the disclaimer Itachi your in this go for it

Itachi: Max does not own Skillet or Lady Gaga though she does own Jess who will read every OTHER fanfic but her's but at least her fans love her enough to read this piece of work

Max: :P GO SUCK IT

Itachi: I am so not that flexible

Max: You are never going to Naru's house again ~twitches~

* * *

Chapter 9 Looking for Angels

Naruto's Pov

As soon as the cop cars got to the compound where my Sasuke was being held I jumped out of the vehicle, ignoring the shouts that followed my haste escape. I shot racing closer and closer but I was tackled and pinned to the ground at the last second by an unknown source.

"I am sorry sir but I cannot allow you to go into there. If you did then you would just kill him and then have to go to jail, then where would we be?" the guy pinning me said cockily. (A/S N: DIDN'T KNOW THT IS AN ACTUAL WORD and Sasuke isn't here because of… yea.) I growled slightly and glanced around. Itachi was glaring at the entrance, he was tense. I heard a high pitched scream and I saw a FEMALE officer tackle Max to the ground. If it was not for the fact that these guys were keeping me from my revenge I would have felt pity to the poor guy rolling on the ground. Itachi just shook his head and snorted. I heard the door open and saw them dragging that lover fucking snaky bastard outside. Itachi spit in his direction. Max struggled harder and began to shout obesities that would make Hidan proud. I just calmed down; my focus was on the open door. I glared at all the sick twisted people that they drew out of that hell hole. As soon as the cop got up I shot into the building with a faint 'try the second room on the right' following on my heels. I shot into the room and saw that the bars where gone. I felt a hint of pride to my Sasuke but the worry followed quickly after.

"He must have kicked them out trying to escape." Itachi said with a hint of pride in his voice, the same I was holding a second ago. I pushed past him and ran outside where the bars were laying on the cold squishy ground. I looked around noticing how dark and tree infested the surrounding area was. 'Damn, why did we have to go out at night?' I thought to myself before I mentally bitch slapped myself because that meant the longer Sasuke would have to suffer. (A N: He is going to be hard on himself because of the emotions) I looked back to the ground and saw that there were blood splatters on the ground.

"Guys," I called out my voice rough, sounding like sandpaper. "he is somewhere in this direction and he was bleeding, so he could be mortally wounded." I followed the blood splatters deeper in the dark woods to I reached an old oak tree with a hole big enough for a human to be able to crawl in. I reached my arms in, hearing the footsteps coming closer and wrapped my hands around the cold hard substance, which felt oddly sticky, and pulled it out. Max gasped and Itachi groaned out

"No why him, how the hell am I suppose to believe in Angels and God when THIS is presented to me." Sasuke's eyes were closed and his hair looked dull grey, flatten with dried blood against his skull. His milky white skin had suddenly turned to bleach white. I could see him faintly breathing and could feel the cold hard blood resting on his back. All he had on was a torn Kimoto that barley covered him. I picked him up and ran over to the ambulance. I tried not to trip and I stumbled a few times but I had to get him there or he would die.

"Son hand him over." I held out my arms no even registering what was happening or how I got there. I felt Max guiding me back to the car and pushing me inside.

"They are going to take Sasuke to the hospital and we are going to follow." Her voice was shaky and scared. I felt the buckle go across myself and zoned out.

Next thing I knew Max was dragging me back out of the car into the lobby. I heard her cry and notice I started to bleed from where I had gripped my arms tightly (A/S N: I have done that where I gripped my arm tight enough that I started bleeding but when you are forced to that level of scaredness you really do not notice the pain)

"Um Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha?" We all jumped up homing in on the doctor. "You can see him now, he is in room 333, but he is in a coma." I glared then took down the hall racing towards his room. I slammed open the door and looked to see my love hooked up to all these machines, wires hanging from him like tinsel on a tree. I collapsed in the seat beside his bed and pick up his hand to hold it close to me.

"You god damn Teme, you better wake up. You cannot leave me because Sai could come and get me. You promised, you even told me how much you loved me you bastard. YOU CAN'T FUCKING LEAVE ME!" I felt someone lay their hand on my back but I shrugged it off not in the mood to deal with anyone.

"Naruto," Itachi started "the doctors said his chance of waking up soon in the next couple weeks actually, were pretty good."

"But not definite." I looked back to my beaten fallen angel and moved some hair out of his face. "Itachi can you get me some clothes and my art stuff from my room please." I felt the hand move and heard the door close behind him. Where Max was, I had no idea. I laid my head down on the edge of the bed and gripped his hand tightly in mine, trying not to break down again. I kissed it softly and closed my eyes. The beeping of the heart monitors being my lullaby.

Itachi's Pov

I closed the door and slid down it. Running my hands through my bangs, I felt a hand lay on my chest. I cracked open an eye to see Max looking away with her hand right there. She knew how I was with public affection. Grabbing the hand, my eyes closed again on their own accord. I dragged her over to me a switched us around so I was laying on her. She stroked my hair trying not to cry like the rest of us. I heard her start to text so I assumed she was telling everyone about the situation. Wetness ran down my cheek to be absorbed her shirt and she must have felt this because she started to hum and rock back and forth slightly. I pushed her away slightly and got up to go to the car. She moved with hurt hiding in her orbs. I shot her a small smile and said

"Got to pick up a few things for Naruto." She smiled from her spot then crawled into Sasuke's room. I turned around and headed towards the garage. Sighing, I looked up to see it raining out the window. I wonder if the sky was crying for Naruto and the rest of us.

I slammed the door open after using the key Naruto gave me to get inside of his house. Taking off my shoes at the door, I looked around for the requested objects from my little brother's beloved. I walked up the stairs into an orange room. After hearing all my brother's weird ramblings about the horrible color he is obsessed with I figured that this was the room. Opening draws and dumping everything into a black bag was fun but did not get rid of the pain that was settling on my heart. Sighing, I looked around at the photos he had. One was him as a babe being held by a red head woman and a blonde haired man. The next was one of him with a white hair man and another blonde haired person but this time it was a female.

"He does not have a picture of Sasuke and his family up here, we need to fix that" I thought out loud and headed back outside.

"Sasuke you better not die or I WILL bring you back and kill you myself." I sighed and drove back to the hospital.

Max's Pov (A N: YAY I GET A CHAPTER but Sasuke needs to wake up im lonely here.)

I watched Itachi's back till he was out of sight then collapsed into myself. Why did this always happen to people I love, it really was not far. Guess God just likes fucking with the Uchiha family and the Yamanosha. Not to mention poor Naruto. Glancing around, I noticed how deserted the halls looked.

'Maybe the angels are looking out for everyone other than us' I thought, thinking of the irony of that statement. I went over to the soda machine and chose Mountain Dew.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'cause you were Born This Way, Baby _

_My Mama told me when I was young  
We are all born stars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir  
"There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are"  
She said, "Cause he made you perfect, babe."  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"_

_I'm beautiful in my way  
Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_

I picked up my son to see that Itachi had texted me to let me know he finished what he was doing and that he was heading back. I smiled at the phone and open the door to Sasuke's room. Naruto was lying with his head watching Sasuke closely.

"Hey" I waved and he turned around.

"Hi"

"Come here" I opened my arms and left him fall into them. The sobs were raking his body. "Hey now shhhh. We both know Sasuke is too stubborn to give up. Plus, you think that he would really leave you alone with Sai." We heard the heart monitor spike as if he heard us and was pissed about that statement. Naruto looked up at me with red eyes and chuckled a bit. "Yeah I would not put it passed Sai to try something like that." I smiled down at him then noticed his confused look. "You know, I wonder if he is listening. I mean if he is then he will probably wake up after I say 'I will have sex with you after you wake up.' I thought about it and laughed.

"He would."

Sasuke's Pov

Where ever I was it was dark but I could hear everyone around me talking but I could not open my eyes and talk back to them. Naruto's cries broke my heart. I guess they found me and maybe I was in a coma. I heard the door open and Max start talking to Naruto. She said something about Sai taking him and I felt the anger rush through me at that. Then, I heard my sweet angel's promise. If I woke up he would have sex with me. After that he could not ever have another man as good as me and he would be mine forever. (A/S N: OMG THTS FUCKING CREEPY SOUNDING S: I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP)

I focused on a slim sliver of light that had come into focus. I ran to it putting my all into, not knowing what would be on the other side. I could only hope that it was Max, Naruto, and Itachi. I jumped through the light being blinded by it. I jumped into a world like no other.

* * *

Max: Now which place is he talking bout real world or the afterlife.

Naruto: I hate you

Max: I know now please R&R or the fanfic munchies shall attack oh and leave any story ideas that you would like to attempt. PLZ & TANK YOUZ ^^


	10. Love Game

Max: OMGOSH IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE MY LAPTOP BROKE AND WE JUST GOT IT FINISHED IM SO SORRY I FAILED YOU ALL ~goes off to dramatically cry in the corner~

Itachi: For the record she really is sorry but think of it this way second to last chapter then she is going to need ALL of your guys help so she can think of an idea, pairing, Anime, and or book to right from. So i beg of you please put your opinions in the comments so she can do what her fans want.

Sasuke: Anyway since I have newly returned Max does not own Naruto, Lady Gaga, and she only owns parts of this lemon. Now for special thanks

Favorite Story: serina002000

Story Alert: theking666

Author Alert: Rowenna J. Anderson

Review Alert: Rowenna J. Anderson- XD OMGOSH YOUR SO RIGHT seeing Momji from the english dub of Fruits Basket saying that would be sume funny stuff (refering to the "Sasuke he is scaring me,GO UCHIHA ON HIM!")

Dragon77: I think everyone is happy Sassy (S N: Imma Kill ya) is ok cuz then the story wouldn't be that funny

Max: ~holds out cookies~ As always promised though next story it is going to be brownies ^^

* * *

Chapter 10 Love game

Sasuke's Pov

I just took my medicine and I was horny. It was all his fault and what he promised after I woke up.

~Flashback~

_I blinked a couple of times and rose up slowly. Max and Naruto were just staring at me like I was a zombie or something. I gave a weak smirked and waved slightly while turning to Naruto._

_"You o-w-w-w-e m-m-e." I managed to ground out. I got tackled by three warm bodies; Itachi, Max, and Naruto. _

_"I will keep my promise if you promise never to do something like that to me again and if you get better." I softly smiled at him and nodded. _

~End Flashback~

This led to the situation I am in now. Hmmmm now is the perfect time to go get what is rightfully mine.

**LEMON** ~~~~~~~3rd person~~~~~~~~**LEMON**~~~~~~~~~~~ **LEMON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LEMON**~~~~~**LEMON**

"Get off of me." Naruto hissed, slamming a hand into Sasuke's face in an attempt to push him away. "I have homework to do." Sasuke just smirked at the weak attempt and tighten his hold onto Naruto's waist even more.

"Aww is my fox upset? Ne, Naruto, you promised."Naruto stopped trying to smash Sasuke's face and instead leaned back into his chair and sighed.

"I did but I'm busy."

"Come on I am all healed." Sasuke said pointedly ignoring the pain in his back. There was a moment of silence in which Sasuke was sure Naruto had swallowed his pen. And then Naruto slowly turned his head to stare at the smirking Uchiha long and hard.

"I don't believe you."His smirk only widen, 'it was so natural for my Naru to care.' He thought.

"You promised." He repeated.

"No no no, I do not believe you." Naruto hissed as he quickly shot a hand up to cover Sasuke's mouth. But, being the prick that is good at everything, he evaded the attack. (A/S N: S: Fuck you now focus A: WATEVER)

"Are you a liar now?"

"No I am not! So stop mentioning it!"

"But I want it now."Naruto only frowned. And flicked Sasuke in the face with his pen.

"You're such a fucking Teme. What, did you take too much medicine or something? You are still injured."

"No I am not I am in perfect health."That only earned him another flick in the face.

"Shut up."

"I am. Now stop treating me like I am a doll." Sasuke nudged his face against his neck. Naruto sighed once. And then twice. And then he reached underneath his drawer, sliding it open. "If it'll shut you up…look at this and jack off" After digging through the drawer and pulling out a convenient picture of him in a school girl skirt that could lead one to question why he had one in the first place. In any case, he handed the picture to Sasuke, and so Sasuke frowned.

"What is this?"

"You said you wanted to me, Teme." Naruto glared at him.

"I said I wanted you to please me not a picture."

"Teme." Naruto snorted and turned his attention back to his papers. "Why?" Sasuke looked at the picture and placed it in front of his boyfriend's face, blocking his view.

"Why were you in this?" Sasuke asked, completely avoiding the previous question. Naruto just frowned. "That's…that's…between the floorboards and I." Sasuke just hn'ed and smirked.

"Tsk you are such a dickhead. Get that thing out of my face." Naruto pushed on Sasuke's forearm, but it wouldn't budge because obviously Sasuke is stronger than him because he tops. Instead, Sasuke twirled a lock of his golden hair.

"And why is that?"

"Just because, now get off of me."

"Nuh-uh. Tell me why now." Sasuke asked, feeling the smirk turning bigger on his face. Oh, how he was enjoying himself. Teasing Naruto like this is so much fun for the little Uchiha pervert.

Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke, you are not well, please just go to bed. I will tell you another day just go get better."

"Hn" Sasuke groaned. "Naruto, why are you rejecting this."

"You are not well. And stop calling me messing with me you Teme."

"Ne, Naruto, will you help me with a little problem I have because well you caused it."(Oh, come on Naruto ask like we all know you want to.)

"Tsk. Don't be stupid, Teme." Naruto flicked his pen at Sasuke's face yet again. (You know he is going about poor Sasuke's health yet he is hitting him with a pen.) "I am not that stupid."

"That is debatable Dobe."

"FUCK YOU TEME."

"Another way around Dobe." At that point in time, Sasuke made his hands dropped the picture and start crawling down his Naruto's body quickly until they reached the buckle of his jeans.

"Oy, what're you doing?" Naruto hissed at Sasuke, his hands grabbing Sasuke's invading wrists. 'Why does he not just give in' Sasuke mused.

Sasuke could only smirk at him. "Convincing you to own up to your promise right now."

And in a flash, before Naruto even had the slimmest chance to protest, his chair swung around and his pants fell to the ground. "Oy YOU FUCKING TEME STOP!"

"Ne Naruto, I will drop the picture and never mention it to anyone if you just give in." In order to keep Naruto from refusing yet again, Sasuke wrapped a hand around Naruto's cock and gently squeezed it, letting the blonde fox let out a long hiss.

"I…ah…no." Naruto groaned, his hands immediately clutching the arms of the chair. "Stop that."

"But I want it and Uchiha's always get what they want." To prove his point, Sasuke fell to his knees and eyed the organ closely. He stuck his tongue out, dangerously close to licking it.

"Don't you dare."

"Oh well' thought the raven. The moment Sasuke's tongue was on that cock, Naruto let out a strangled moan and clutched his chair so strongly that his knuckles started turning white. And it just got worse. He felt that tongue lick along his entire base once-only once, before wrapping around the very tip. After the deed was done, the tongue quickly retreated back into the corresponding mouth.

"Ma, ma, Naruto. Is that a blush I see?" Sasuke grinned, sliding his hand up and down the shaft in front of him. "It makes you look so tasty."

"Teme. Don't say things like that." Naruto hissed.

And then the unthinkable happened. When Naruto looked down, he watched in horror as half of his cock was engulfed by the hot, wet mouth of his boyfriend. "Oy! Don't-ah…"

Sasuke could only respond with a muffled "mmmmpphhh…" which sent vibrations tingling along the entire base of Naruto's shaft.

"N…nnggghh…" At that point, Naruto started to pant. At first they were slow and steady breathes, but the more Sasuke slid his mouth up and down on his cock, the faster and shorter his breathes became.

And Sasuke couldn't resist whispering dirty things when he himself needed to breathe. "Do you like it,Naru-koi? No one else suck you off like this, do they? This is mine, right?" He proved his possession by giving the cock a firm squeeze.

"Oy. Shut up and suck me, fucking Teme." Naruto groaned.

"Oh, change in attitude so suddenly? Well, I can't disobey." And so Sasuke once again descended on his boyfriend's shaft, only able to swallow about half of it. He used both hands to create friction on the remaining half he was unable to hold in his mouth, but it still wasn't enough.

"H-hey…Sasuke …?" Naruto asked between particularly hard pants.

"Mmmmph?" Seeing as his mouth was currently being stuffed with cock, it was not necessarily easy for Sasuke to respond properly. Though it be interesting for everyone else to watch him try.

"Can you uh…take in more?"

Sasuke slid his mouth off of the cock before him and looked at the man questionably. "You want me to swallow your whole dick?"

"Teme. Don't say that word." Naruto hissed. "But ah…yes."

"Oh, participating now, are we?" Sasuke smirked, rewarding his boyfriend with a quick pump of his hand around his cock. "How do I do that? Teach me, my little fox."

"Oy. Uh…if you relax the muscles in your throat and breathe through your nose, you should be able to." It was quite amusing to see the infamous knucklehead of Konoha blush, dare to say.

Sasuke just chuckled laughed. "I understood but why should I do what you just said."

"Damn it, Sasuke." The blonde-haired male hissed. "Suck me whole or I swear to god I'll ram you into the floor and pound you until all the stupid bleeds out from your ass."

"Hn Naruto relax and as tempting as that sounds, I'd rather not. Besides we both know who is topping here." Sasuke smirked again. "I'll swallow you, though." To prove himself, Sasuke once again opened his mouth and latched onto Naruto's shaft. He slowly slid himself further and further down, relaxing his throat every step of the way.

"Th-that's it…" Naruto groaned, hands suddenly flying to the other man's spikey raven colored hair. "Suck me like that."

The moment Naruto's entire cock was sheathed into the mouth of his boyfriend was the moment he could have died. Although it might have been a bit embarrassing to die looking like that.

Sasuke gagged a little, but he seemed to be enjoying himself anyways.(Like tht is any surprise) He slowly retreated until his lips were hardly touching the tip of Naruto's cock, which was nearly a fountain of precum. "Ne, Naruto. This worked up already?" As if he didn't know.

"Th-that's…ah…fuck don't stop."

"Oh?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side and scooped up some onto his hands, giving it an experimental lick. "It's tasty. It is a little salty but then again I don't like sweet things."

"Don't do that." Naruto hissed. "Ah…uh…and it is spouse to be salty unless you eat pineapple but I haven't in a couple months so I don't think that cou-AH!" Sasuke managed to shut him up by fully swallowing his cock again. And again. And again.

"Oy, fucking Teme . Stop it." The hand pushing Sasuke's head onto his cock suddenly pulled him away. "Or I'll cum really really soon."

Sasuke smirked."We don't want that happening, do we?" He swallowed Naruto's cock one last time, emitting one last groan from his partner, and then let go of the organ with a wonderfully erotic popping sound that made Naruto twitch.

"You goddamn sexy Teme, get the hell over here." Naruto growled, pulling his lover up by the shirt and towards him. Of course, Sasuke could only obey but he pulled Naruto up real quick and made Naruto straddle him. The feel of jeans on extremely sensitive skin was so unbelievably painful it felt good.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke nearly purred, his hands quick to unbutton the blonde fox's shirt. "Can we do it?"

Naruto grinned, his own hands unbuttoning the pants of his boyfriend. "Don't ask, Teme."

With Naruto fully naked and Sasuke wearing nothing but an open shirt, hands were flying everywhere. Mouths connected over and over again, tongues winding around each other and groans spewing out of their mouths. Naruto reached behind his boyfriend's head to grab two fistfuls of blackish-blue hair, while Sasuke held tightly onto his naked hips. Never before had Naruto even thought of sex in his work-only chair, but the thought was starting to sound pretty damn good.

And then came the grinding. Male genitalia pressed together and hips rocked back and forth, consequently making the poor abused chair rock from side to side. But neither of them cared.

"Nnnngh…" Sasuke breathed heavily. "So good…"

Naruto laughed, before gently running a tongue up his lover's earlobe. "Of course. I learned from the best, after all."

"Idiot. I didn't teach you how to grind like that."

"You can teach a lot of things without teaching anything." Naruto objected, a hand sliding down Sasuke's chest to play with a pair of excited nipples.

One of Sasuke's hands reached behind Naruto's back until it reached his ass. "Then I'll teach you something nice." He growled, slipping a finger into Naruto's tight hole, causing the Ramen freak to gasp loudly and cling to him. Satisfied with what he was doing, Sasuke let his finger fool around a bit in the surrounding heat. As he did so, he rather enjoyed watching his boyfriend squirm on his lap.

"More." Naruto gasped again, capturing his lover's lips in another passionate kiss while a second finger joined the first in the unbelievably tight warmth. "I love it when you do that."

"I've never done this to you before. How would you know how it feels like my fox?" Sasuke sneered.

"Because you left me curious."

"Hn not my fault, you idiot." Sasuke added a third finger and started wiggling them. Then he started mumbling to himself. "The prostate is located two centimeters in the Northwest direction where North is heading towards the spinal cord…" (A/SN: AN this goes back to the first chapter where Itachi is very detailed)

Naruto silenced him with a kiss. "Just fuck me already."

There was no way in hell Sasuke couldn't not obey that order. He lifted up his boyfriend's hips and lined up cock with ass, and then ordered Naruto to sit.

And sit he did. Both men instantly groaned as the feeling of being filled combined with the feeling of being trapped in immediate warmth. Sasuke threw his head back and Naruto threw his head forward, onto his lover's chest.

"Fuck." Sasuke hissed, as Naruto lifted his hips and sat down again. His hands rested upon Sasuke's hips, guiding him up and down his cock over and over.

Naruto gave his boyfriend's neck a quick peck. "Hey Raven, do you like it when I ride you like this?"

"You, idiot, are going to shut up and drop this stupid animal nickname thing, only I can do that, before I screw your ass through the ceiling."

"Mmm, sounds tempting." Naruto grinned, grinding his hips against his partner's.

Sasuke all but dug his nails into Yamamoto's skin, as he thrust his hips up in order to create as much friction as he possibly could. The feeling shooting through his cock up his spine and down his legs was so unbelievably incredible.

And then one of Sasuke's hands left Naruto's hips and instead settled around his cock, pumping the neglected organ. "Mmm, you do that wonderfully." Naruto groaned, taking another nip at his boyfriend's neck and rising and falling onto that delicious cock. "Fuck me like that."

"I thought I told you to shut up." Sasuke hissed, pounding relentlessly into the other male while thrusting his hand back and forth on his cock.

"But what if I like talking dirty to you?" Naruto nearly laughed. "What if I like telling you how incredibly good it is to be filled and how much I like your cock sliding in and out of my ass?"

Sasuke groaned. "Idiot. Don't say things like that."

"But it's true." Naruto kissed him wildly, teeth dragging across tongues and tongues dancing and licking teeth. Both men groaned into each other's mouths as the speed of their thrusting increased. Sasuke jerked his partner off in time with each thrust.

"Teme, I'm going to cum." Naruto groaned, letting his head fall into his lover's neck so that his forehead rested on Sasuke's shoulder. "Would you be mad if I came all over your wonderful educated history report? Would your teacher be shocked if you handed them your history report all covered in the product of my love for you?"

"Do that and I'll kill you so hard you'll never be able to fuck again." Naruto hissed.

Sasuke laughed. "That doesn't even make sense. I thought you were smart."

"Don't fuck with me, Teme."

"I'm not. I'm fucking you." Sasuke smirked , once again grinding their hips together, loving the feel of his cock deep insideNaruto, throbbing wonderfully in his warmth as both of them drew closer and closer to their orgasms.

"Gimme another cheeky comment. I dare you." Naruto threatened, impaling himself deep onto Sasuke as he possibly could.

"Naw. I'd rather not. But I would like to teach you how to cum."

"What? You can't do that."

"Why not?" Sasuke angled his thrust so that he could hit Naruto's prostate, causing both men to moan at the same time.

"It's…" Naruto groaned. "You just can't."

"Oh?"

Sasuke sighed. "Dear god, you fucking Teme, just make me cum already!"

Sasuke smirked and grabbed his lover's wrist, pulling Naruto's hand away from his cock. "Of course, Koi." And then Naruto screamed. He screamed as white fluid shot from the tip of his cock and spewed all over Sasuke's torso. He began twitching in pleasure uncontrollably, and in doing do, his ass began to throb around Sasuke's cock.

"You idiot, if you do that then I'll-." Sasuke gasped as Naruto's ass squeezed him especially hard, causing the blackish blue-haired man to shoot semen deep into the human cavern. Both men swam in ecstasy, pulling on each other's hair and crying out. Naruto was screaming the name of his boyfriend while Sasuke could only swear over and over again.

When the act was done, Naruto collapsed onto his partner's chest, hearing just how loud Sasuke's heart was pounding. Sasuke's arms slumped over the sides of his chair and he groaned. "You're heavy. Get off."

"I don't think I can stand."

"That's your fault." Sasuke pushed the naked men up, and proceeding to look down at himself. "You got semen all over me. I can feel it leaking out of my ass and its all over my _chair_, you bastard." Naruto retorted while pulling his pants back over his hips.

"Are you kidding? Your cum is all over my shirt and me."

"Go take a shower." Naruto snarled.

"Wanna come with me?" Sasuke asked, offering up a cocky smirk.

"No." With that Naruto smacked him upside the head.

~Meanwhile upstaires~

Max's Pov

I sighed and turned a page in my book.

"You know we could be having so much fun if you were not such an overprotective brother." I glanced over to the half naked tied up Itachi on our bed. At first it was a ploy to get some good rough loving but now it was a way for Naruto and Sasuke to take a major step in their relationship. He just glared and started to struggle against his bonds. Oh well maybe another day.

* * *

Max: I hope you enjoyed next is the last chapter and then some special extras and i promise it will not take me forever to type 3

Itachi: Please R&R makes my love happy.


	11. Friendly Goodbye

Cookies and all sorts of nummy treats goes to:

Story Alert: Realmofsky27, dayday1223, and Tsukasa..rule

Author Alert: Realmofsky27

Favorite Story: DarkInuBlossom (I really like this username its pretty)

Review: Robin the Hedgehog1999- I am glad you like it and im really sorry if this chapter isnt up to expectations ~sniffles~ i feel so failish

* * *

Max: So sorry this took so long and even with the time it is a pretty suckish Epilogue but i just did not know how to end it ~bows~ that and i have been reading more Manga then normal so my bad.

Itachi: I am sure they still love you and can not wait for your next story which will either be a Reborn one or Naruto with the pairing Itachi/Sasuke

Sasuke: Max does not own Naruto and/or Bowling for Soup

Max: NOW OFF TO TELL JESSI SHE MUST READ IT ^^ ~runs off~

* * *

Chapter 11: Friendly Goodbye

Naru's Pov.

Epilogue (A/S N: I am not even going to lie this one is my one short chapter)

I walked, no limped, into the classroom. Sighing, I fell into my seat trying to ignore the burning pain in my ass. All in all I had to agree it was worth it.

"I wish Max would have let me stay home but nooooooooooo I had to go to school after we had butt sex." I rolled my eyes and looked around for the teacher. I started to think about everything that we did this year and all in all it was a blast.

"OI BRAT, what the fuck are you doing in my classroom? Should you not be at home with that emo brat." I glared at the teacher.

"Shut the fuck up Kyuubi –sensei and for your information I had to fucking go otherwise my car would have "mysteriously" ended up butt sexed." Then there was a silence, a silence that meant a gay baby was born somewhere. (A/N: before I get yelled at because its offensive and everything, I am just kidding I am a full supporter of gay rights and I am in the GSA ^^ so no worries) Kyuubi broke in with his annoying laughing.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF THAT WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN." I smirked.

"In accordance to Max it means when your car gets rear ended by another car. Where she got it from I will never know." Kyuubi wiped away some tears and looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Alright alright now get outta here Kit." I waved a salute to him and headed out the classroom. My destination was to my Sasuke, even though he is a damn prick.

~MEANWHILE~

"ACHOOOOOO!"

"You ok there Sassy because I think someone is talking smack about you." I smirked having a fairly good idea who was. Ahhhhh I could not wait for my little Dobe-chan to get home. Though I better warn Max to get out of the house with Itachi now.

"Max, I think you and Itachi should disappear for a bit."

"Alright, but, if you use any of our toys clean them afterwards." I just smirked.

* * *

Everyone: Now from this crew to yours we thank you for reading.

Naruto: Please come back for more. =^_^=


End file.
